Zatanna: The Sorceress and the Scientist
by Damselfiend
Summary: Mistress of Magic Zatanna Zatara, magician, superheroine...and damsel in distress! In this fan fiction tale concerning the lady magician in top hat and fishnets, Zatanna finds herself abducted by a secret admirer working on behalf of even more insidious figures of power.


_**ZATANNA: The Sorceress and the Scientist**_

** By Damselfiend**

_**WARNING! :**_ The following work of fiction contains (fantasy) situations involving women in bondage/peril intended **ONLY for mature adult readers****(18yrs+).**Thus all characters in this work of fiction are of legal age. This story was **written for the sole purpose of entertainment ****not for monetary gain or profit**. The author does not support or encourage violence or humiliation towards women. **Zatanna is a copyrighted character under DC Comics** and happens to be my favorite superheroine of all time as well. Anyways, without further ado, on to the story…

**Prologue:**

Palace of Lust, Second Circle of Hell

"Asmodeus! How's my favorite fiend doing?" bellowed Mammon as he strode into the Palace of Lust's vast and erotically decorated foyer. Sporting a trendy suit and laden with jewelry, the hulking demon Mammon brushed aside several demonic guards as he entered the palace's throne room. "Asomdeus?" the Demon of Greed called out again scratching one of his massive horns.

"I don't recall inviting you over here Lord Mammon" growled Asmodeus. "Begone and leave me to my infernal perversions!" The annoyed Demon of Lust was sprawled upon a divan wearing little more than a smoking jacket…and dozens of gorgeously nude women slumped over him writhing in ecstasy .

"Now, now is that how you treat a fellow lord of hell?" chuckled Mammon haughtily as he took out a cigar and lit it. "I've come by to present you an offer you can't refuse" he continued exhaling a plume of thick smoke. "And coming from me that's something worth taking up won't you agree?"

"What possibly does Hell's greediest demon seek to offer to me?" snapped Asmodeus. "I have almost every female being I've ever sought to subject to my carnal whims!" "If it's not women you're offering, my neighbor Cleopatra is seeking a suitable-"

"Zatanna Zatara is performing Las Vegas" interrupted Mammon. "The skanky witch will be in town for the week. And although Vegas is under my jurisdiction, I'll be happy to permit a demon lord of similar sinful tastes to bypass dominion rights to get back at someone I've grown to hate dearly."

"Ah Zatanna the Mistress of Magic! Really!?" exclaimed Asmodeus as he sat up and licked his lips with his hideous forked tongue. "Long have I sought to include that sexy sorceress in my collection of concubines. But was it not you who once pursued the wench herself? Why offer her to me?"

"I've dealt with Zatanna and she's a handful, I figured a joint partnership with equally shared benefits would be a sound endeavor" answered Mammon as he put an arm around Asmodeus. "I'll shoulder the resource allocation while you flesh out the scheme. In return I want the rights to own her soul…and knowing you being the lord of lust and all, you get to keep the residual bodily form of Zatanna in all its magnificence all to yourself."

"Hmmm…Zatanna reduced to my personal love slave; she'd be a worthy addition to my harem…you got yourself a deal Lord Mammon!"

The two mighty demons then laughed arrogantly assured that their plan was bound to defeat the Mistress of Magic.

**Zatanna's "Disappearing Act"**

Las Vegas, Nevada. The Calypso Hotel and Casino Resort.

"Hey Zee! Showtime's in five minutes!" cried Zatanna's show producer, poking his head through the crack of Zatanna's dressing room door.

"You forget who you're talking to Steve!" retorted Zatanna playfully as she brushed her long straight jet black hair. "Five minutes is plenty of time for a sorceress!" Still in her dressing robe, Zatanna wasn't worried about donning on her trademark outfit at a moment's notice.

"Fine, fine oh mistress of magic" rebutted Steve jokingly. "You know me; preshow prep always gives me the jitters."

"No pressure boss. Since when did I ever disappoint?" giggled Zatanna.

"Okay, you got me there!" laughed Steve. "Just do you what you do best and finish this last show strong! There's a reason why your show is number one in Vegas baby!"

"Aw thanks" smiled Zatanna giving her giddy producer a wink. "Don't forget to thank our awesome stage crew for their unsung efforts. I think they earned it too."

"Off course" replied Steve. "Say," he continued, "you have any plans for this evening?"

"We'll I was hoping to unwind with a nice hot bath and a glass of wine in hand after tonight's last show…"

"Hey that sounds fine babe" said Steve. "But you don't need to unwind alone. I was thinking about if we coul-"

"Sometimes what a girl likes best is some rest and relaxation without the need of a guy clinging on to her for company" whispered Zatanna as she placed a finger on Steve's lips. "Try your luck tomorrow night and maybe you'll have a better answer." With that Zatanna closed the door of her dressing room leaving a somewhat dejected Steve to saunter off.

Zatanna felt only a slight pang of regret having shot down the fella, but she was just being tired of associating herself with guys like him. At times she wished she could find a way to get away from it all; from the hectic schedules to dating complete self-absorbed morons. It was the costs of being a celebrity sorceress, to which oddly enough she felt there was no spell for.

But once Steve was gone did Zatanna felt compelled to get into costume. No makeup artists or dressing crew needed to help her slip into her outfit…just a little magic.

"Gnikrow sehtoloc no!"

With a mystical flash, Zatanna donned on her sexy albeit classy, female magician attire. Gracing her hour glass torso was a tight fitting tuxedo jacket with tails and a white bustier that displayed generous amounts of cleavage. Her black high cut briefs showed off her long toned fishnet clad legs mounted atop her high heeled pumps; Zatanna knew her outfit could prove useful as a distraction, particularly with male audiences.

Zatanna wore this same outfit not only when she started performing magic shows but also during her tenure with the Justice League. Her costume was somewhat impractical but since she relied more on her magical abilities she thought it didn't hurt to look chic while fighting evil. And if it weren't for her magical powers, she was sure she would find herself wiggling into her bustier and struggling to ensure her fishnet stockings.

Thanks to her magical powers, inherited from her mystically inclined parents a sorceress mother and a magician for a father no less, it was no surprise Zatanna became a world renowned illusionist and magician. Simply speaking backwards enabled her to cast powerful spells catapulted her to be among of the world's finest superheroes in the JLA. But now Zatanna returned to what she now felt she did best: putting on a fantastic Vegas magic show!

Zatanna adjusted her bowtie, donned on her top hat and white gloves and left her dressing room. She made her way backstage where she made last minute checks on all her stage hands and her equipment just before curtain. A confident showgirl with a stage presence, Zatanna didn't need any effort to garner attention as she strode onto the stage.

"Alright folks" she addressed the stage crew. "Everyone knows what their tasks are correct? Joey and Mickey you got rigging duty, Cassidy make sure those Playboy Bunnies enter stage on cue, Bob you and your guys know what to do…and Henry?"

"Yes Miss Zatanna?" stammered Henry as he averted his eyes from Zatanna's lovely gams. The skinny bumbling stagehand tried to compose himself before Zatanna while some of the stage hands were chuckling. Henry's ears flushed red with embarrassment; he regretted losing his discipline in not trying to stare at one of Zatanna's "assets".

Henry Bogart's life was pretty much at an all-time low. He was a scrawny middle-aged man dealing with daily doldrums. How he was once an aspiring physicist who became a technical stage hand at a Las Vegas resort was what irked him the most. He was seen as failure by his late military father but nevertheless still got support from his mother. Not surprising coming from a momma's boy.

Henry's technical knowhow with all electrical systems landed him a job as a stagehand technician with the Atlas Theatre at the Calypso Casino Resort. It was a modest paying job at best. But working at the theatre, especially as of late, allowed him to spy on the lovely Zatanna decked out in a sexy tuxedo costume and her pair of hot legs during rehearsals. The same hot legs clad in fishnets he was still trying to resist staring at.

"My legs are fine if that's what you're wondering" said Zatanna at Henry teasingly. "What's your assignment tonight honey?"

"Actually I was planning on leaving early" lied Henry. "I believe I'm over my hours for the week. But I did inspect all bulbs and realigned the electrical systems so it's good to go."

"Oh alright then" replied Zatanna, "I guess nothing can compel you to stay longer just in case we need another hand for the show?"

"Nothing really" swallowed Henry as he tried to maintain eye contact with Zatanna's eyes and not her shapely legs. "There's a game tonight anyways…playoff game with the Gotham Rouges against the Patriots."

"Ah I see" said Zatanna. "In that case, root for the Rogues then for me will you?"

"Err sure thing Miss Zatanna" stammered Henry as he then turned and pretended to make his way off stage. "With any luck maybe you'll get to see the game itself with me" he muttered.

"Ok good then" said Zatanna returning to attend to her crew. "Now that everyone has their places and all's set, let's have fun tonight and have a great show!" finished Zatanna as everyone dispersed into their assigned roles. It was showtime.

"Ladies and gentlemen" boomed the theatre announcer. "Calypso Resort is proud to present tonight's feature show! Please give a warm welcome to the Mistress of Magic, Zatanna!" An eruption of applause resounded from the sold out theatre as Zatanna manifested before the audience from a puff of mystical smoke.

"Thank you all Las Vegas" cried Zatanna as she blew kisses into the crowd before commencing with her first magic act. For the hour long show, Zatanna astonished her audience with amazing illusions; from transforming a herd of rabbits magically into dozens of gorgeous Playboy Bunnies to balancing an SUV on the tip of her wand, she did it all.

Unbeknownst to the Maid of Magic, lustful eyes were leering upon her. Having snuck back on stage quietly and now peering behind the stage curtains, Henry ogled at Zatanna. An intense sense of arousal engulfed him as he watched Zatanna strut her sexy legs and wave her hand daintily in the air as she performed her illusions. Henry's felt his stomach turn into a knot just as a massive hard-on began to overwhelm him.

As he continued to ogle at Zatanna, as Henry tried to suppress his colossal boner. He cursed at the fanciful thought of being somehow hexed by Zatanna that made him so infatuated with her. Too bad she was a wielder of magic and a sexy sorceress like her probably wouldn't hook up with an unaccomplished scientist like himself.

Henry loved how Zatanna's sexy tuxedo costume accentuated her cut figure not to mention her captivating stage presence; but no more admiring the alluring Zatanna from afar thought Henry as tonight he'll change all that. He spent a lot of time and resources preparing for this mission of his. He knew it would all pay off once he succeeded.

That is IF he succeeded. Zatanna was an imposing target; should he get caught he faced serious jail time or possibly being turned into something freakishly "unnatural" by Miss Zatanna herself. Still, having prepared for this for some while, Henry couldn't get himself to think he was actually going to pull this off. Should he succeed he knew that kidnapping Zatanna was going to be worth it.

It was now the latter part of the show, and Zatanna was about to perform her disappearing act known as "Wrath of Zeus", aptly named to coincide with the Calypso Casino's Greek theme. The theatre audience watched as Zatanna had her assistant's shackled her hands and legs in a spread-eagle position between two pillars.

Henry observed Zatanna getting chained up; the shackles looked phony and her bondage position wasn't impressive, at least to him. He knew he could improve on that. Ducking away from the closed stage curtains from where he had been eyeing Zatanna, Henry grabbed his duffel bag and made his way to the level beneath the theatre stage. He figured he had only two or three minutes before the act was over.

Meanwhile, a set of Telsa coils overhead were lowered just above the pillars that Zatanna was shackled to. They quickly charge up, igniting the air around the stage with intense bolts of electricity. "Please folks don't try this at home, you'll be in for a real shock" warned Zatanna jokingly amid the bolts of electricity dancing around her. The audience laughed nervously.

Henry finally made it downstairs to the trap room beneath the stage. He eyed a pair of stage hands waiting beneath the trap door; Joey and Mickey were ready to usher Zatanna below stage through the trap door right above where they stood. Taking out a tazer, Henry slowly crept towards the stage hands. His heart was racing and his stomach ached but he had prepared for this and couldn't fail!

KA-BOOM! The huge arcs of electricity were know cracking throughout the stage. The mixture of the fingers of intense electricity and lighting effects gave the illusion a lighting storm had entered the theatre and was about to prey on a supposedly hapless Zatanna.

Henry was fortunate the sounds of the fake thunder from the performance above covered his heavy footfalls. He was now dragging the unconscious bodies of Mickey and Joey, both were now out of the picture at the moment.

KAA-THUUUMMMM! And with that a massive bolt of electricity struck Zatanna seemingly vaporizing her in an instant flash of blinding light. All what remained before an amazed and shocked audience was dangling chains and smoke between the two pillars onstage.

"Hey Mickey? Joey?" called Zatanna. "Ugh! I may be the so called Maid of Magic but you guys are supposed to be doing your jobs!" she cried with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Hey where are you guys?" she called out as she stepped down into the dark cellar.

Hiding behind one of the support beams beneath the stage, Henry heard Zatanna call out for her stage hands and from the sound of it she seemed to be facing away from him. Sticking his head out from the support beam, Henry saw Zatanna's back was indeed turned to him. Chloroform rag in hand he then made his move.

"HHHMMMMPPPPPHHHFFFF!" cried Zatanna in shock as Henry clamped a rag drenched in chloroform over her nose and mouth. She tried yanking Henry's hand off her face but the sly stagehand had his arm wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her side. Zatanna thrashed about wildly as the chloroform invaded her nostrils.

"_Shit! I got a real feisty one here!" _thought Henry as he struggled to restrain Zatanna and keep her under his grasp._ "The witch is stronger than she looks!"_

"Mmmphhhfff! Mmmmmmppphhff!" Zatanna shook her head madly in a vain attempt to shake off the chloroform soaked rag Henry had clamped over her face with an iron hold. _"What's happening?! Ugh I've got to get this chloroform rag off me stat!"_ thought Zatanna smelling the sickening odor of the drug. As her arms were pinned at her side, she tried using her high heels to stomp at her assailant's feet. Fortunately for the stage hand, he was wearing tough working boots.

"Bear with me Miss Zatanna, soon you'll be in good hands" taunted Henry. He watched Zatanna's eyelids grow heavy as she began to moan delicately. Her grip on Henry's arm wrapped around her neck became loose and eventually dropped to her sides. As clichéd as the use of chloroform was, Henry was glad it was effective in incapacitating the supposedly all powerful mistress of magic.

"Mmmmmpppphhhhhh…" With a final moan, Zatanna's head fell back and her eyes rolled up backwards as her eyelids slowly closed. She was now limp and her body was slumped against Henry's who struggled to keep Zatanna from falling onto the floor.

As Henry struggled to lift Zatanna up into his arms in a bridal carry, he noted how deceivingly heavy she weighed despite her lithe figure. Evidently, it had been a while since Henry pumped some iron. Grimacing Henry succeeded in lifting Zatanna into his arms and using a free foot kicked open a side door leading to a corridor. From there he exited the trap room to the base of a staircase with his precious prize in hand.

_"Here's hoping I haven't knocked her out for good!"_ thought Henry as he wasn't sure how much chloroform Zatanna could handle. But he had to hurry. Anytime now Zatanna could wake up and he knew she would be in a pretty bad mood if she found herself in his arms.

Henry finally pushed through the exit door and entering the section of the underground parking garage designated for deliveries and employee parking. He hurriedly made his way to his van and opened its rear doors, which proved difficult with Zatanna in his arms. With a grunt he unceremoniously dumped Zatanna's flaccid form onto the filthy blanket covering the floor of his van. He then gently pushed Zatanna deeper into the vehicle before getting in himself.

After closing the van doors behind him, Henry dumped his duffel bag of its contents; nylon ropes and rolls of duct tape spilled out onto the van's floor. Wiping his brow, Henry then went to work on tying his precious prize up.

Rolling Zatanna onto her stomach, Henry then placed her hands behind her with her wrists crossed atop each other and began to lash her hands with nylon rope. As he tied Zatanna's hands behind her, Henry's hard-on returned and he fought to suppress it. After securing Zatanna's hands behind her, Henry went on to bind her ankles, tying them together with rope looping around her ankles and more rope in between for a secure tie.

"Uhhhnnnnnn…" moaned Zatanna as she began to writhe against her bonds.

_"Oh fuck! You stupid idiot, of all the things to ensure she's helpless you forget to gag her?!" _cursed Henry. He was so excited with tying Zatanna up he forgot to gag her mouth before she could cast a spell. Hastily, Henry grabbed a roll of duct tape and the rag he used to chloroform Zatanna with; he gingerly stuffed the latter into Zatanna's mouth between her pursed lips. He then applied several strips of duct tape across Zatanna's mouth, from ear tip to ear tip.

By now Zatanna was half awake. She was writhing more and flexing her wrists against the ropes that bound her hands behind her back and kicked her bound legs in a feeble manner. Henry was wounding more rope above Zatanna's knees to further secure her legs when Zatanna fully came to.

"Mmmphhhfff!" protested a startled Zatanna finding herself being bound and gagged inside the dim cargo hold of some vehicle. Zatanna twisted her back in an effort to catch a glimpse of her abductor. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared when she recognized Henry behind her tying her up.

"Dammit shut up and keep still!" barked Henry as he finished a knot securing Zatanna's knees together. Shoving her onto her to her side he checked the ropes binding Zatanna hands behind her before lifting her tuxedo's coat tails to take a peek of her ass. Zatanna's black high cut briefs barely covered her butt cheeks, and Henry took the pleasure of giving them a quick massage and a cursory spank.

"Sorry ma'am but that's for being such a tease!" said Henry.

"Mmmmppphhhffff! Mmmmppphhhffff!" cried Zatanna against her gag angrily. Still on her stomach she struggled to roll onto her side as Henry knelt on top of her back perpendicular to her body. To her dismay she felt Henry's bare hands begin to rove over her fishnet clad legs.

Running his hands from Zatanna's calves to her upper thighs, Henry took the liberty of marveling at Zatanna's perfectly shaped gams. He relished the sensation of smooth skin intertwined with the high quality lycra of Zatanna's fishnet hosiery as he ran his hands over her legs.

"Garsh…never thought I'd get to feel these in a million years" muttered Henry his eyes wide open with awe and his jaw agape. He ran his hands up and down Zatanna's bound legs, before making his way up to her bustier.

"Mmmmppphhh! Ummmpphhh!" Now laying on her back, Zatanna was furious as Henry began to fondle at her breasts. He hadn't disrobed her of her revealing bustier but he was squeezing away mercilessly at her melons.

"These can wait" said Henry as he released his grip off Zatanna's nicely proportioned tits. "We gotta get out of here. But first I gotta make sure you're secure."

Sitting Zatanna onto his lap, Henry grabbed several lengths of rope and began looping ropes around Zatanna's torso with ropes wrapping below and above her breasts. Henry's boner was still raging on and since Zatanna was sitting on his lap…

_"Ughh! Gross! Henry's getting a hard on from me being bound and gagged?!"_ cringed Zatanna as she felt Henry's member rising up hard beneath her ass as she sat on his lap. _"Why does this always happen to me?"_ she thought. Just then Henry, having finished tying Zatanna's torso, shoved her onto the van's floor again face first. He then brought his knee on top of her back, pinning Zatanna down to keep her immobilized.

Zatanna yelped in discomfort as Henry bent her knees to the point her heels were pressed against her buttocks. "Take it easy now as this may hurt a bit" informed Henry as he began to lash together Zatanna's wrists to her ankles securely into a hogtie.

Lying face down, Zatanna inadvertently smelt the putrid odor of the olive green raggedy blanket covering the van's floor. It reeked of the some foul stench. At the same time Henry's heavy knee was causing her back to ache and she began to squirm vigorously while protesting through her gag.

As he bound Zatanna in a hogtie, Henry fumbled with the ropes due mainly to Zatanna's intense squirming. But he was also being distracted Zatanna's struggling itself; the way she arched her back and neck looking pleadingly at Henry and how her buttocks jiggled every time she made an attempt to wrench herself free stimulated Henry to no end.

Zatanna moaned in discomfort as the ropes binding her hands and feet essentially fused together. Within moments Hubert had expertly hogtied Zatanna. "Good girl!" teased Henry as he cinched the final knot tight. "Comfortable? Hope so, cuz were going for a ride heheh!"Henry then scrambled to the driver's seat; he could hear Zatanna screaming through her gag above the rumble of the engine as he started up the van.

_"Holy crap, this is too tight of a hogtie!"_ thought Zatanna as she grimaced in discomfort and wriggled around at the back of Henry's van. Then with a lurch, Zatanna felt the van accelerate. No doubt Henry was intent on leaving the scene of the crime.

Still on her stomach, Zatanna rolled onto her side. She winced as she forced herself to sit up in a kneeling position and began working her ropes. A few minutes into the ride, Zatanna was working diligently on her bound wrists and ankles. She loosened the hogtie enough where there was about a foot of slacked rope between her ankles and her wrists.

"You alright back there Miss Zatanna?" called out Henry as he eyed his cute captive from his rear view mirror. He could see Zatanna slumped against the van's side, still in a hogtie. Her costume was getting disheveled a bit now, her bustier was starting to sag and her fishnets were getting slight runs. Zatanna's long black hair was tousled as she continued to struggle, arching her back and craning her neck behind her in an effort to eye the ropes she was trying to free herself from.

"_Oh God…would you stop staring at me and keep your eyes on the road. Last thing I want is to get into an accident tied up like this…"_ thought Zatanna as she shot an irate glare at Henry's giddy expression on the rear view mirror.

"Hey just relax and enjoy the ride Miss Zatanna" grinned Henry. "I know I will heheh!"

_"Is he actually- oh that's just disgusting!"_ thought a very perturbed Zatanna. She spied Henry remove one of his hands of the wheel and reach down to his lap to where he began to jerk his arm up and down rapidly. _"Enough he's not keeping his eyes on the road but now he's using one of his hands whack off at me tied up like this?!"_

At that Zatanna curled up her legs to turn her back to Henry in an attempt to deny him the sight of her sexy self all bound and gagged. As Henry drove on, Zatanna could see the Vegas night skyline go by through the van's tinted rear windows. Nobody would've known a beautiful lady magician was being abducted, hogtied in the back of a van struggling to get free she thought.

Undeterred, Zatanna continued wrestling with the ropes binding her in a hogtie. The ropes were really tight biting into the skin of Zatanna's wrists and ankles as her thighs began to burn while she continued sitting in her rigid kneeling position.

To get a good look at her knots, Zatanna would twist her back and head for a better view behind her; she would also take advantage of the city lights cascading through the van's rear windows for better visibility. Zatanna's gloved fingers fumbled with the entangled lengths of ropes she'd untied trying to undo the knots of her rope restraints. The huge cloth wad still inside her duct taped mouth was most uncomfortable and proved detrimental to her breathing and concentration. She continued to struggle and strain against her rope bonds for the duration of the ride.

"Hey you're awfully quite back there? I'm glad you're not screaming and making a ruckus, but you sure you're alright?" asked Henry half-jokingly half concerned. He eyed Zatanna through the rear view mirror and could see Zatanna nodding off a bit. _"Poor girl must be fatigued"_ thought Henry. He continued driving on into the night…

"What do you mean she's gone?" cried Steve. His yelling did not assure the already upset stagehands who were either milling around the now closed of theatre in a panic and or assessing the situation with the irate Steve.

"Gone Steve, as in vanished without a trace" answered Joey. "Before Zatanna was supposed to descend from the trapdoor I felt this shock; next thing I knew, Mickey and I woke up and we found ourselves locked in that closet until you guys came."

"So you're telling me somebody just nabbed one of the most powerful mystics and former JLA member just like that?"

"Maybe? It ain't too far-fetched."

"Bullshit!" bellowed Steve. "I want this theatre and the casino on lock down, I want everyone accounted for and everyplace searched! And somebody call the goddamn cops!"

It had been almost an half an hour now since Zatanna was realized to be missing from the show. Steve and the crew were busy grasping with the situation; at first they thought it was equipment malfunction that actually that vaporized Zatanna and knocked out the crew below stage. But Zatanna was always strict with the show order and the equipment was checked to be functioning safely.

"Alright Steve" replied Joey. "I really hope Zatanna's alright, hopefully we can find her soon" he added.

"For my sake, yea" muttered Steve as he broke into a nervous sweat. "For my sake…"

Before long, Henry pulled up to his modest Vegas home and rolled up into its attached garage and killed the engine. After closing the garage doors, Henry got out of van and scrambled over to the back of the vehicle.

Upon opening its doors he was relieved to see Zatanna seemingly unconscious. Her costume was ruffled and damp with perspiration from her intense struggle to free herself from her hogtie. Henry noted the lovely lady magician had actually loosened her bonds based on the several loose strands of rope strung around her. He then realized she was no longer hogtied…

"Hmmmmpphhhfff!" cried Zatanna through her gag as she threw a kick at Henry. She landed a stiletto heel thrust into Henry's shoulder. Though Zatanna had been able to undo the knots keeping her ankles bound in a hogtie, her hands were still tied behind her back still keeping her vulnerable.

"Argghh! You're a fucking handful witch!" howled Henry as he grasped Zatanna's flaying legs; he again was surprised at how strong the lady magician was as he attempted to control her struggling. "I was hoping not do this but you leave me no choice!"

Zatanna continued thrashing her legs against Henry's grasp; she then felt an intense electrical current surge throughout her body. Shocked and stunned, Zatanna went limp as everything went completely black.

**Zatanna's Trials And Tribulations**

"Mmmmmmmhhhhhhh….."groaned Zatanna as she woke up groggily. Her body was stinging from being bound in a constricting hogtie for probably more than an hour. Craning her neck up, she found herself still in her costume, bound and gagged laying on her side on an mattress of a rickety old bed. Her hands were still tied fast behind her back while ropes bound her ankles together. Most bothersome were the ropes of a snug crotch tie rubbing against her pussy.

"_Dammit…" _thought Zatanna. _"Well least he didn't strip me nude…looks like I'll be missing some relaxation tonight_…_where the hell am I anyways?"_

Despite her hogtie, Zatanna managed to get onto her knees. She then scanned her surroundings; she found herself in some make shift prison cell in the corner of a bare but spacious basement. Her cell's walls consisted of chain link fencing framed floor to ceiling containing her in an area of a one person bedroom…or a kennel for a captive lady magician. Aside from the rickety old metal bed she laid on, there was also a toilet and a sink built into her cell as well.

Looking beyond her cell's chain link walls, Zatanna gazed at the rest of the roomy basement. On one corner was base of a stairwell which Henry must've used to bring her down here. There were some wooden chairs, some crates, lab equipment, a locker and a desk next to it. On the desk was a computer and a cork board above it with pictures; upon closer inspection Zatanna noticed the pictures contained images of a woman dressed in a sexy tuxedo.

"_Just great. Unsurprisingly, Henry's not only a perverted fan but a crazed stalker as well…"_ thought Zatanna with a shiver. _"I've got to get this gag off!"_ She began to rub her face against the rough mattress in an attempt to remove the duct tape keeping her gagged. Just then Zatanna heard heavy foot falls coming down the staircase.

"Oh hey you're awake" snickered Henry as he set foot into the basement with a shoe box sized container in hand. "Perfect timing as I was planning to present you a gift I made especially for you".

"Mmmppphhhff?!" exclaimed Zatanna. _"What else does this creep have in store for me?"_ she thought worryingly as henry unlocked Zatanna's cell gate and stepped inside staring excitedly at his bound and gagged captive.

"Don't worry, this gift is meant to allow you, for the most part, to be gag free."

Henry then sat down on the old bed's soiled mattress next to Zatanna, who was now lying on her side and trying in vain to squirm away causing the rickety bed to creak noisily. Grabbing her by her tuxedo jacket, Henry pulled Zatanna towards him and laid her head on his lap, her face looking up at her captor.

"Now no struggling or you won't get this gag off you…capeesh?" said Henry as he cradled Zatanna's head on his lap. He marveled at the confused and upset look on her face as she looked up at him, unaware of what was happening to her. He then took the liberty of caressing Zatanna's long black hair, triumphantly as she was now his helpless captive.

"Mmmpphhf…" grunted Zatanna as she frowned at Henry. _"Hogtied and gagged, with little to no chance of escape…might as well play along"_ thought Zatanna as she complied and nodded at Henry. She planned to take out her captor once he slipped up…all she needed was for him to remove her gag.

"Okay now, let's put this on you" announced Henry with pride. Opening the plastic lid off his box he had at his side, Henry took out a black leather collar adorned with a small bowtie shaped diamond.

Perplexed Zatanna eyed the collar henry had in his hands with uneasiness. Delicately, Henry scooped his hand underneath Zatanna's head and clasped her hair upwards in so that her neck was exposed. With finesse he skillfully slid the collar around Zatanna's neck and fixed it shut.

"Now I'm going to take this gag off, promise me you won't scream okay?"

Zatanna nodded her head and Henry sat her up on his lap. He then gingerly stripped of the duct tape sealing Zatanna's mouth shut.

"Mmmmphhhff…ughhh! I seriously thought I was going to suffocate" coughed Zatanna as she spat out the wad that was shoved in her mouth as the last strip of duct tape ripped off her cheek. "Why the hell are you doing this to me Henry?!"

"Consider it a win-win situation for the both of us Miss Zatanna" chuckled Henry nervously as Zatanna began to thrash angrily against the ropes securing her in a hogtie while glaring furiously at her kidnapper. "Believe me, I was reluctant in abducting you, but there was no other way…" he said sheepishly.

"Don't you dare touch me perv!" snarled Zatanna as Henry placed his hands on her shoulders in a pathetic effort to calm her down. Zatanna was still hogtied in a kneeling position but she had managed to squirm to the other end of the mattress distancing herself from Henry.

"You've got nowhere to go babe!" exclaimed Henry as he got onto his feet and began to reach for Zatanna.

"Eerf em!" screamed Zatanna. But instead of hearing herself utter the reverse pronunciation of "Free Me", all what Zatanna heard was static in the air.

Henry cringed as he heard Zatanna cast her spell to free herself. But upon realizing nothing had happened from Zatanna's spell cast Henry became relieved. The same couldn't be said for the Mistress of Magic.

"What the hell?" exclaimed a confused Zatanna. "Eerf em! EERF EM!" Every time she casted her spell the same static noise garbled her voice.

"Give it up Miss Zatanna" said Henry as he stood before the hogtied and powerless lady magician cornered at the end of the old bed's grimy mattress. "It's quite evident my sound disruptor is functioning just as I intended."

"Nghhh! What've you done to me?!" Zatanna began to strain against her hogties ropes. She was both worried and upset that she couldn't free herself but was more disturbed that her ability to cast spells had been disabled.

"Don't worry Zatanna, the cute collar you're wearing contains a highly compact computer programmed to emanate a disruptive sound wave through a miniature microphone" informed Henry as he pointed at the collar studded with its diamond bowtie around Zatanna's neck. "I calibrated this device to emit it's sound scrambling feature whenever you enunciate the reverse form of words from all known languages."

"What kind of technology is this?" asked Zatanna.

"Ummm…home built with the aid of science and ingenuity" answered Henry. "It's based off throat microphones used for military communications and sound manipulation tech developed by DARPA used for crowd control. The computer and it's algorithms are synched with a muscle contraction sensor all laced around your collar. I programmed it to activiate whenever you talk in backwards speak."

"Hmmpphh…pretty clever for a stagehand" retorted Zatanna. Though she lost her ability to cast spells verbally would prove detrimental in her efforts to escape, she was still an escape artist and there were other ways for her to cast spells. Provided she had the chance.

"Well I take it you're not going to be screaming for help, this basement's walls are fitted with sound proofing anyway" said Henry as he walked over to Zatanna. With a heavy cutter her produced from one of his cargo pockets Henry severed the rope bridge keeping Zatanna in a hogtie.

"Hey! Watch the hands buddy!" exclaimed Zatanna as she found herself lifted up into a bridal carry by Henry. She could feel one of Henry's hands gripping her thighs. "Ughh! Where are you taking me?" she whined kicking her bound legs about.

"I thought it would be an opportune time to get to know each other" grunted Henry as he struggled to carry Zatanna out of her cell. It was his third or fourth time carrying her in his arms and he hadn't improved.

"Well other than the fact you're a crazed stalker turned kidnapper with a thing for ladies in fishnets, I can see you're not exactly in shape either" taunted Zatanna as she noticed Henry's strained efforts in trying to carry her.

"Funny Miss Zatanna, but since your my guest let's have the questions directed not to me but to you" retorted Henry as he sat Zatanna on a wooden chair next to his desk. "Now if you won't mind let's get this interview started…"

"Nghhh! If these ropes weren't so tight I'd be more comfortable in doing this interview Henry" complained Zatanna sarcastically as she craned her neck to her side to watch Henry behind her. The stagehand was busy winding rope around Zatanna's torso securing her to the chair. Ropes wound above and beneath Zatanna's boobs and were so taut they left deep creases into Zatanna's tuxedo jacket and bustier.

"I am fully aware you're an accomplished escape artist" said Henry as he tightened a coil of rope causing Zatanna to grunt. "This is all to ensure you won't escape at all…or so easily." As he bound Zatanna from behind, Henry took whiffs of his lovely captive's scent and leant forward to sniff at Zatanna's hair.

Sensing Henry sniffing at her hair, Zatanna tried to jerk away but the ropes binding her to the chair restricted her movement severely. Henry had bound Zatanna's hands behind her back tight and used more rope to bind her wrists to the chair's vertical back rungs. He then looped rope around Zatanna's neck and tied it to her bound wrists to deter her from trying to work her bonds off.

Zatanna's ankles were lashed together with ropes; a line of rope connected to a rung that ran between the legs of the wooden chair secured Zatanna's legs to the chair while more ropes were looped around above her knees and around her buxom thighs. The ropes binding her tightly to the chair, coupled with the uncomfortably tight crotch tie and Henry snuffling away at her hair Zatanna was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this to me?" said Zatanna about to break into a sob as she tried pulling her head away as Henry was now practically smothering his face over her hair. As she jerked her neck the noose pulled taut on Zatanna's neck causing her to yelp in discomfort.

"Oh! Sorry Miss Zatanna" apologized Henry sincerely as he pulled his face away from Zatanna's raven black hair. "I just got carried away…but don't get too comfortable yet as this is only the beginning."

"Please just do what you want and let me go" pleaded Zatanna. "There are people who are going to know I am missing and they'll be looking for me."

"Hmm…we'll see about that in the latter half of this interview!" exclaimed Henry as he pulled a chair in front of Zatanna. Leaning over to his deck behind him, Henry tapped the record button on his computer and adjusted the computer's webcam toward Zatanna. After making sure only Zatanna was in the camera's frame, Henry then began his one on one with the Mistress of Magic.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Henry then jogged across the room and took out something from the duffel bag he had left at the base of the staircase. He produced in one hand Zatanna's top hat and an opaque container with his other.

"What is this?" asked Zatanna eyeing the container suspiciously while Henry placed Zatanna's top hat on her head.

"Why something that'll spice up our interview!" exclaimed Henry as he sat back down in front of Zatanna. He took out a pair of cords tipped with electrodes and a pink colored vibrator; the former Zatanna eyed worryingly at more so than the latter. Without warning Henry then yanked down Zatanna's bustier allowing her supple titties to spill out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" cried Zatanna as Henry began placing the electrodes onto her nipples which stood erect due to the cool air of the basement. She wriggled in desperation as Henry finished pasting the electrodes onto her nipples and was now slipping the vibrator beneath her crotch tie against her pussy.

"Now pay attention Miss Zatanna" ordered Henry as he plugged both the electrodes and vibrator's cords into a nearby outlet. "These two implements are to test your answers you are to give during our interview; a good answer will yield a pleasant result while a not so good one would result in a less than pleasant one…all with this remote" explained Henry holding up a remote that was wired to the two devious devices. "Okay? Now let's begin, please state your name for the record."

Zatanna rolled her eyes at then scowled at Henry. "Really? Okay fine I'll play your game Henry…my name's Zatanna Zatara." With that the vibrator droned to life, pulsating relentlessly against Zatanna's crotch. Despite the shorts she wore the vibrator assault could be felt by Zatanna. "Ohhhhhhh god…"exclaimed Zatanna. "Ughhhhhhh….Hubert you perverted bastard!"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Zatanna. I've gotta say you look quite fetching in your sexy tuxedo costume. Tell me why do you superheroine types love to dress in costumes devoid of pants?"

"Maybe because we superheroines are sweet enough to accommodate the depraved thoughts of peverts like you who enjoy gawking at us superheroines? Especially whenever we've been captured and placed into bondage." retorted Zatanna staring icily at Henry.

"Touché" laughed Henry awkwardly. "Ah Miss Zatanna, the powerful superheroine of a witch finds herself in a somewhat familiar setting: in bondage" introduced Henry waving a hand at Zatanna as she gazed gloomily at the camera. "But she has not fallen into the clutches of some ruthless super villain but rather a well-meaning stagehand…tell me how does that make you feel?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Zatanna belligerently as she began to writhe against her ropes wriggling back and forth as her tits jiggled deliciously though the electrode pads stayed in place. "You're a sick little fucker! You have some audacity to-"

KAA-ZHHHTTTTT went the electrode.

"Aaaarghhhhhhhh!" cried Zatanna as the electrodes sent a shock of more than five thousand volts of electricity through her boobs and throughout her body. The shock carried less intense power than a tazer but was nevertheless almost equally excruciating.

"Careful how you respond Zatanna" said Henry as he took delight in seeing Zatanna reel uncomfortably against the electrodes painful but less than lethal shock.

"Okay okay…just stop" sighed Zatanna. At the moment she didn't know which was worst being humiliated in front of Henry as she got assaulted by the vibrator or having to endure the shocks of the electrodes on her tits. She decided to answer Henry's inquiries more carefully…at least for now.

"You see Miss Zatanna, I may know things about you that you probably are afraid to admit" swallowed Henry as he gaped at how Zatanna's supple form complimented by her sexy tuxedo costume squirming against the ropes binding her. "That's what brings us to our first question: those people who supposedly are going to be searching for you? Are they really your friends?"

"Of course! Where did you get that kind of idea?" snarled Zatanna. Admittedly though she knew most of the people she knew, Steve, the crew, show agents producers etc…were mostly acquaintances at best.

"Was just wondering as I may know at times a performing celebrity such as yourself, coupled with calls to assist your fellow Justice Leaguers here and there…all reduce any time for you to have a social life?"

"Are you saying I'm anti-social? A loner?"

"No. Not at all Miss Zatanna. Maybe lonely?"

"Am not you bastard! Arghhhhhhh!" Aside from getting pissed off at the electrodes berating her every wrong answer with an unpleasant charge of electricity into her breasts, Zatanna was becoming more upset as Henry began to delve into her personal life. Admittedly she was a pretty busy woman with little to no time to take a break much less settle down….

Henry hunched over in his chair and massaged his crotch. He loved how his questions were aggravating Zatanna to no end and how she writhed in discomfort or pleasure from either the electrodes or vibrator…all while she was in bondage.

"Yes you're definitely lonely. How many of the very few friends you had have lost their trust in you? How many hearts rejected you because you either pushed them away or betrayed them…all due to your inability to connect with people?"

"Would you just stop you bastard! Aaaaarrrrggghhhhhh!" wailed Zatanna as she got shocked while trying to kick Henry but failed in doing so as her fishnet clad legs were bound securely to the the chair. As she recovered, she recalled how she had mind wiped close friends of her…including the dark knight himself. Then there were certain men in her life whom she knew she loved but never provided them opportunity for them to love her back.

"Touched a nerve haven't I?" grinned Henry sheepishly.

"Okay fine you got me" sighed Zatanna sounding peeved but relieved. She knew that Henry was on to something about her, but she wasn't going to crack under his interrogating without getting a chance to turn the tables. _"Ok…just amuse his inquires for now Zee so you won't get shocked again…in the meantime get yourself out of these ropes!"_

"Good girl" replied Henry rewarding Zatanna with a buzz from the vibrator. He allowed Zatanna to moan and groan in ecstasy for a minute or two before going into his next question.

"So you've failed to establish a love life then? Nothing steady?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh god…Oh. Nothing really" answered Zatanna as she recovered from the vibrator's effect. Getting her bearings back she then began to quietly work on undoing the ropes binding her wrists behind her. Every time she moved her hands the rope attached to the noose around her neck yanked down slightly causing some discomfort. Zatanna hoped Henry wouldn't notice her attempt to free her hands tied behind her.

"Have you ever…um…engaged in intimate activities like uh"

"Sexual relationships? Yes" finished Zatanna with a smirk. Her gloved hands were making it hard to pick at her bonds knots. But she felt some slack from the rope keeping her hands tied behind her. She kept working them.

"But nothing meaningful, nothing long-term correct?" asserted Henry in an attempt to mask his embarrassment of having much less of a sex life compared to his sultry lady magician captive.

"Sure nothing serious, just casual encounters whenever I can while on the road..." replied Zatanna. "You see men really dig magical brunette superheroines wearing sexy tuxedoes and fishnet stockings. But you already knew that didn't you." Zatanna continued on to work on untying her bound wrists stuffing the ropes beneath her buttocks to prevent Henry seeing any evidence of her attempt to free herself.

"Alright moving on..." said Henry toying with the remote anxiously as he wanted to move from the topic of sexual encounters. "I'd like to know what are your feelings about your parents no longer really being a part of your life? How did or do you cope with that and does that tie in with any of current state of loneliness you have now?"

Zatanna glowered at her abductor. "My parents may be gone but they persist in me in the form of my abilities…especially daddy."

"Ah so you were daddy's little girl" remarked Henry half-jokingly. "I have to admit I was a mamma's boy myself."

"I bet she's proud of you" said Zatanna mockingly.

"Yup" replied Henry irately gritting his teeth and gripped the remote but didn't press any of it's buttons. "Especially after using what money her son had left to have her reside at a nice retirement home here in Vegas all so she wouldn't be subjected to an awful nursing home. And this was all after I studied like hell at MIT to earn my master's degree in physics…only to fail in establishing a steady career. Unlike you, the things I inherited from my folks was hard work and a love for science…"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" replied Zatanna with degree of genuineness. For the most part she didn't care about Henry's life story but the fact he tried to live out an honest living and cared about his mom dearly garnered some sympathy from her oddly enough.

"Meh, but enough about me" continued Henry wagging a finger at Zatanna. "I've taken you against your will for your own good believe it or not."

"Ha! Really?" laughed Zatanna scornfully at Henry's claim. "Are you going to tell me you're going to take good care of me like some prized sex slave?"

"Urhmm…no not in that sense" stammered Henry. "But I do know you and I are alike, more so than meets the eye."

"I highly doubt that" replied Zatanna. She had just loosened the last knot keeping her hands bound behind her. Tugging at the ropes she was on the verge of breaking free of her bonds.

"You and I are going to spend some quality time together, you'll like it" reassured Henry as he placed aside the remote on the desk next to the camera. He then leaned in and took Zatanna's chin in his hand. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Can't say the same for me" retorted Zatanna. She then shook her head releasing Henry's caress and spat into his face. Seeing no Henry was distracted, and more importantly that he had placed down the remote Zatanna decided to make her move. _"Now's your chance Zee go for it!"_

"I've gotta teach you some manners first…forgot that your'e still a diva" grumbled Henry as he closed his eyes and rubbed Zatanna's spit off his face.

Zatanna quickly freed her hands from their bonds; her arms were still pinned to her sides and to the chair by more ropes though but within moments of wriggling she managed to slip her arms free too.

"Fuck you bastard!" cried Zatanna as she swung a fist at Henry. Opening his eyes Henry saw a white gloved fist coming his way followed by stars as he stumbled back end over end from his chair.

"Goddamn you pack one hell of a punch…you're gonna regret that bitch!" bellowed Henry as he clutched his nose.

Zatanna yanked off the electrodes off her nipples and was now frantically untying the ropes looping around her ankles with one of her free hands; she was still restrained and needed to get her legs free. At the same time she used her other hand to tug at the collar secured around her neck. But it was no use.

"That collar is actually made up of weaved titanium sheathed in leather" said Henry noticing Zatanna's attempt to rid of the device wrapped around her neck. "As long as it on you, you're completely powerless."

"You may have disabled my powers but I am _not_ powerless!" wailed Zatanna.

Angered, Henry got up to his feet and lunged at Zatanna, knocking her, while still seated, onto her back. He then clasped his hands around her wrists and pinned them roughly above her head. Both he and Zatanna were breathing heavily now and were locked in an angry staring contest.

"I think you're cranky, what do you say? Time to hit the sack?"

"Not before you rape me?" asked Zatanna. She tugged against Henry's iron grip pinning her wrists. "After all you think I'm powerless."

"No Miss Zatanna that can wait for some other time. For now let's just get you tucked in…"

It was barely a quarter before nine but Henry prepared Zatanna for bed. After freeing her from her chair he had manhandled her back to her cell. Even though he had pinioned her hands behind her back with one arm and used his other to wrap around her neck, Zatanna put up a fight as she was forced back into her cell.

"Quit struggling or you're gonna get it!" ordered Henry as he threw Zatanna on her back on the bed. Dodging her flailing fishnet clad legs tipped with her stiletto heels, Henry managed to pin Zatanna's hands behind her and sat her up. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Zatanna's wrists behind her and around the vertical rungs of the metal bed's head frame.

"Arghhhh! That's too tight!" lamented Zatanna as Henry fastened the cuffs onto her wrists with a satisfying click.

"No use in trying to get out of these handcuffs babe" informed Henry. "They are custom built and are only unlocked by a magnetized key."

"We'll see about that!"

Henry then went on the shackle Zatanna's ankles, producing leg irons from beneath the bed he intended to use to chain Zatanna's feet to the rungs of the bed's metal foot railing. As he did he admired how awesome Zatanna's fantastically sculpted legs arrayed in sexy fishnets looked.

"Did I forget to tell you how much I love your legs?" taunted Henry as he clicked the leg iron shackles onto Zatanna's ankles. He then began to gleefully roam his hands over Zatanna's legs.

"Ughhh…get your paws off me!" complained Zatanna. She hated the unnerving feeling of Henry's touch.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now" said Henry as he then walked behind Zatanna. "But before you go to sleep, you'll need these…"

"What are you talk-ummmppphhhffff!" Zatanna tasted cloth as Henry wrapped a cleave gag over her parted lips gagging her mouth.

"That's so you won't make too much noise as you doze off" said Henry. "And this is so you'll get some better shut eye."

"Ummmppphhhff!" moaned Zatanna as a blindfold slipped over her eyes. It was a thick leather blindfold that thoroughly inhibited Zatanna's vision. She shook her head in lamentation as Henry secured the blindfold's strap.

"That's about it, good night my magical princess! Get some rest you're going to need it!" Henry kissed Zatanna on her forehead then patted her thighs before leaving the whining mistress of magic locked in her cell. He stared at her as she struggled before turning his back, shutting off the lights and headed upstairs.

"Mmmppphhffff! Mmmphhh! Mmmm…" moaned Zatanna as she began to sob. With her hands cuffed behind her and ankles shackled to the bed, not to mention being gagged and blindfolded in the dark, Zatanna felt helpless. She tugged relentlessly at her restraints, the shackles and chains clinked noisily while her bed creaked as she squirmed in the dark.

"_C'mon Zee crying ain't gonna get you anywhere! Remember you're not powerless! Think!"_ Coming up with an idea, Zatanna stopped sobbing and began to try work her gloves off. Once she removed her gloves, she then slipped a bobby pin out of her sleeve, which she usually kept for performances or for situations like the one she was currently in.

Although Henry told her he handcuffed her with custom cuffs Zatanna nevertheless tried picking at her handcuffs…the problem was she found no keyhole to pick! Instead she felt the shackles of her handcuffs to be entirely smooth lacking any keyholes. Disappointed but not discouraged, Zatanna went on with her next plan.

Despite being tightly wrapped around her head, Zatanna thrashed her head and used her tongue to spit out her cleave gag. It took her several minutes but eventually the cleave gag fell of her mouth and hung around her neck. Arching her back she then turned her head and spat at her hands cuffed behind her, in hopes of using her saliva to lubricate her shackles off. Whimpering in the dark she continued to struggle in vain against her restraints eventually tiring herself out and falling asleep…

Back at the Calypso Casino, Steve had just finished being questioned by Vegas Metro Police regarding Zatanna's disappearance. Pacing around his office he wiped the sweat of his brow. He knew the police didn't suspect him involved with Zatanna's disappearance, but he was being bothered greatly by something else.

"Incompetent fool!" boomed a growling voice that resonated throughout Steve's office. "Asking Zatanna out on a date? Was that supposed to be your best attempt? We are certainly not impressed…"

"Lord Mammon! Lord Asmodeus!" cried Steve choking out of fear. "Great demon gods! Please understand! I intended to-"

"Save the defensiveness imbecile! Excuses are like assholes, everyone has then and they all stink!" snickered another voice.

"It is obvious someone within your establishment had abducted Miss Zatanna, and did it quite effectively" said the other voice. "Find out who was behind Zatanna's kidnapping you'll find her. In the meantime demon agents inside Vegas metro police will be on standby for your assistance."

"Well I did make sure everyone was accounted for and as you already know I've gotten the police involved now and-"

"Well account for everyone again fool! For sure your preliminary search was hasty at best. The one who abducted Zatanna must be a theatre employee and is still at large!"

"Okay! Okay! Does this mean I'm getting a second chance? That our deal is still good?" asked Steve nervously.

"His soul is at stake yet he asks if our deal still holds" remarked one of the voices. "You provided dedicated but very dumb agents lord Mammon."

"No worries Asmodeus, this is just a little snag in our plan. If our faithful servant Steve does really care about our deal he'll locate Zatanna's abductor and bring the witch herself to us won't he?"

"Yes Lords of Hell! For the sake of the fortune you have in store for me…and for my soul, I won't fail you!" answered Steve trying to sound confident.

"Hahaha good…next time we check on you it better be good news."

At that the voices were no longer heard. Steve then sat at his desk, flipped on his computer and began to search up files of all his employees, focusing on those who worked in and around the casino's theatre. As he perused through the personnel files, Steve wondered who would have the know-how and the sheer boldness to nab Zatanna in the middle of a performance. He also wondered what the lucky bastard was up to with Zatanna at the moment…

"Ughhhhhh…." groaned Zatanna as she woke up. She was getting annoyed at losing consciousness too often for the past couple of hours or so. Slowly opening her eyes she could see light flickering and the sound of crowds cheering.

Once she was fully awake did Zatanna gauge her surroundings; she was in a darkened living room, still in her costume, sitting on a couch hands cuffed behind her with ankles lashed together with ropes. In front of her was a modestly sized TV set atop a book case full of science texts. On the TV itself was a football game on.

"Looks like we're watching the game together!" exclaimed Henry walking in with a case of beer in one arm and balancing a tray of food with his other. "I decided it was actually too early for you to sleep and that the night was still young."

"Help! Somebody help me!" cried Zatanna as she tried kicking at Henry.

"Woah watch it Miss Zatanna" said Henry dodging Zatanna's weak kicks "don't want to spill dinner over my couch or you hot legs of yours. And please don't bother scream, my house is sound proofed like my basement."

"C'mon Henry, what do you want from me?" moaned Zatanna as she writhed restlessly against her ropes and cuffs keeping her bound.

"You of course!" replied Henry as he sat next to Zatanna on the couch. "Anyways in the hour or so you've been out I went to pick up some food and booze to have while we watch the game. And now we can root for the Rogues together!"

Zatanna sighed. "How long do you expect to keep me here?" Zatanna knew she wasn't being held for some ransom or being held captive for some evil plan. But instead it looked like Henry was attempting to "court" her; albeit through very unconventional and criminal means. As nasty and aggressive he was during her kidnapping, Henry hadn't had done any more devious things to her…at least for now.

"I got a large pizza pie with all toppings and some hot wings to die for!" said Henry raising his voice above the TV set as the crowds cheered at a touchdown made by the Gotham Rogues fast footed wide receiver. It was start of the fourth quarter and the score was close enough to make the stadium restless.

"I'm not hungry" said Zatanna turning her head away as Henry offered her a hot wing. "And besides I'm a vegetarian."

"Ah too bad…more for me then!" said Henry as he helped himself to dinner. He pretended to be riveted to the tv screen but the real show he was watching was from the corner of his eye. Even though she was bathed in the unpleasant flicker lights emanating from old TV set, Zatanna was stunning. She sat dourly on the couch, with her bound legs curled up as though she was cold.

Beer in one hand Henry then placed an arm around Zatanna. At first she tried to wrest herself away, even tried to squirm of the couch. But Henry eventually pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Despite the circumstances Zatanna couldn't recall when she cuddled with someone in recent years.

As the game headed into overtime, Zatanna's stomach growled. Truth was she forgot to grab a bite before her show thinking she'd have time during intermission but not doing so she was now garnering a serious appetite.

"Ah, I take it the Mistress of Magic is hungry?" inquired Henry as he stroked Zatanna's hair.

"I guess…" admitted Zatanna. "What do you have that I can actually eat?"

"These vegetable slices should do won't it?" asked Henry as he offered one slice to Zatanna. He watched as Zatanna licked her lips and titled her head sideways as she went for a bite. In an almost seductive manner Zatanna consumed the slice, at times eyeing Henry straight in the eye as she chewed.

She went on to consume several more vegetable slices much to Henry's surprise.

"I guess doing shows requires a huge calorie intake huh?" said Henry as Zatanna licked her lips.

"You know this would have been easier if my hands were cuffed behind me" said Zatanna. "And a lot less messier too" she went on as she eyed some spilt pizza topping cradled in her cleavage of her revealing bustier.

"Oh I got it" said Henry reaching for a napkin to which he used to wipe off Zatanna's mess. As he did he unwittingly spread the spilt topping all over the Zatanna's pearly white bustier now stained in red pizza sauce. By now Henry was massaging Zatanna's plump breasts which began to annoy her.

"Hey knock it off! I'm fine!" exclaimed Zatanna. She began to pout and angrily shove Henry with her bound legs.

"Okay you're getting really cranky now, you're going to hit the sack!" scolded Henry. "But first I'll have to give you a bath as you're a mess!"

"Don't even think about it! Untie me and let me go now Henry!" cried Zatanna. The thought of her being stripped nude and bathing in the presence of Henry was out of the question. Who knew what her devious kidnapper would do!

"Sorry but you're not in a position to call out the shots Miss Zatanna" replied Henry. He then scooped Zatanna onto his arms and hefted her over his shoulder. Henry then carried Zatanna to the bathroom while along the way the feisty lady magician kicked and flailed her sexy fish net clad legs about.

Once in the bathroom, Henry plopped Zatanna onto the toilet seat while he drew a bath.

"Now I'm going to take these off you, don't bother fight as your ankles are still tied and I can incapacitate you with that collar remotely" warned Henry. Zatanna nodded silently and so Henry then uncuffed her hands behind her with his custom magnet key.

Zatanna rubbed her sore wrists as she watched Henry pour in foam soap into the tub and agitate the water to produce a full blown bubble bath. Zatanna eyed the bathroom, hoping to find something to strike Henry from behind but failed to find anything heavy or blunt enough.

"Okay Miss Zatanna, if you'll kindly take of your clothes we can get you all washed up in no time."

"Well aren't you going to leave the room?" asked Zatanna. "Could I have some privacy?"

"Don't try your luck, just strip!" ordered Henry as he took a seat atop a hamper across the toilet that Zatanna sat on. "I promise I won't look…too much" he added shrewdly.

Reluctantly, Zatanna stood up and between balancing on her high heels and bound ankles, wriggled out of her costume. _"This perv wants a show I'll give it to him!"_ she thought as she took off her tuxedo jacket. She placed her arms behind her back and undid her bustier; as it went undone she permitted it to fall off her buxom form as her ample sized breasts spilled out before Henry's eyes.

Gyrating her hips, Zatanna then slipped off her shorts letting it flop onto the cream colored toilet rug. She then bent down slowly as she unraveled her fishnets off her long toned legs. Soon enough Zatanna stood nude before a mesmerized Henry.

"You're as beautiful as you are talented Miss Zatanna" said an awestruck Henry. "It's too bad no man has ever shown you respect or love you deserve" he added as he went on to cuff Zatanna's wrists in front of her.

Zatanna gave a snort of sarcasm. "Well it's too bad most of them are either taking advantage of my heart or trying to capture and kill me" she replied.

"I promise I won't do any of those things to you Miss Zatanna" said Henry as he knelt down and untied Zatanna's ankles. She tried kicking him as soon as she got the chance but Henry caught her leg in time. "C'mon don't do that. If you continue to resist me and behave that way it'll only get worse for the both of us."

Grudgingly, Zatanna ceased her struggling. Once her ankles were free of the ropes henry stood her up and had her kick of her high heels along with her fishnet's and shorts. She then was manhandled ever so delicately by Henry into the tub.

"See it ain't so bad huh?" said Henry as he slid Zatanna into the warm bubbly bath. Zatanna pouted but the hot water felt revitalizing to her sore muscles of her limbs after being strained from her tight bondage throughout the night.

Taking a bath sponge, Henry then knelt next to the tub and began to rinse Zatanna's face and hair. Wet locks of raven black hair drooped over Zatanna's face while eye liner streamed down her cheeks. In a gentle manner, Henry brushed aside the locks of wet hair off Zatanna's face, the simple but intimate gesture coupled with the fact she was being bathed nude in such proximity to henry made Zatanna flush red with discomfiture.

Henry eventually finished bathing Zatanna; after drying her off, he then pinned her wrists behind her and forced her, still nude, to his bedroom. As they entered his bedroom, Zatanna began to fret. "Hey behave yourself Miss Zatanna" warned Henry. "I have second thoughts about having you sleep in the basement, but if you continue to resist I will change my mind" he mentioned as he hustled a frisky Zatanna onto his bed.

"Okay fine Henry, just please get me some clothes to put on!" whined Zatanna. Henry had released his grip on her hands and now she was clutching the bed sheets trying to cover her nude form.

"I was getting to that" said Henry as walked over to a closet, keeping his eyes on Zatanna. He then pulled out a purple corset with a pair of thigh high fishnets and high heels. "While I'll put your clothes in the wash, I want you to wear these…" he added with a grin.

Zatanna eyed the clothes that Henry dangled before her apprehensively. The violet colored corset had lacey trimmings and was made off high quality satin, while the fishnet stockings had garters attached to the skimpy corset. The high heels were clear transparent pumps studded with diamonds. All in all a gaudy and lurid clothing set…especially for a classy showgirl of lady magician like Zatanna.

"Do I really have to wear that?" asked Zatanna cocking an eyebrow incredulously.

"It's either this or be bound and gagged naked in the basement for you Zatanna" said Henry as he tossed the clothes next to where Zatanna sat demurely on the bed. "Just put that on and you'll have an easier night's sleep…next to a happy Henry."

"Ughh oh well…what choice do I have?" sighed Zatanna as she threw the bed sheet aside and stood up back turned to Henry. She then picked up the skimpy attire and donned it on, lacing up the corset on her own and slipping into her fishnets. Henry ogled happily with giddiness as Zatanna wriggled into the sexy outfit. It wasn't as regal or awesome as her stage costume but for now the sexy attire she donned nevertheless graced her formerly nude figure.

Once she was dressed, Henry walked over behind Zatanna and pinned her hands behind her, and bound her wrists with rope he had stowed beneath his bed. He then had her lay on his bed where he proceeded to bind her ankles to her thighs, winding lots of rope around her legs securing her in a rather uncomfortable frog tie. Adding to the discomfort, Henry then added a somewhat loose crotch tie around Zatanna's crotch.

"Ughh! Please Henry, is this really all necessary?" moaned Zatanna.

"Yes, it just gets me in the right mood" replied Henry.

"Oh god, if you're going to rape me pl-UUMMmmppppphhh!"

"I said I'm not going to rape you Miss Zatanna" interrupted Henry as he abruptly stuffed a hot pink colored ball gag into her parted lips. "You may not be able to cast spells thanks to the collar your wearing but this ball gag ought to keep that chatty mouth of yours shut for now!"

"Ummmmpppphhhhhh!" complained Zatanna as Henry forced her to lie on her side. Henry then disrobed into his boxers, and reached for something from his bedside table.

Zatanna's eyes widened with trepidation as she saw Henry pull out a large pink colored dildo outfitted with dozens of sensory buds on its head. "Thanks to the wonders of science, I made special modifications with this dildo especially just for you Miss Zatanna" said Henry. "I'm sure you'll have a magical time with it!"

"Mmmmpppphhhhffff!" protested Zatanna as Henry laid beside her and activated the dildo. He began to run the vibrating implement between her plump breasts, working his way slowly and methodically down her satin corset towards her groin. Ever so delicately, Henry disrobed the lower half of Zatanna's corset just enough to expose her camel toe. Zatanna's eyes continued to widen as she watched and felt the pulsating sex toy dig into her snatch.

"Hmmmmmpppppffff! Mmmmppphhh! Mmmpphhh!" wailed Zatanna against her ball gag.

"Easy girl, just enjoy it!" reassured Henry as he wrapped his body around a frog tied and writhing Zatanna. With one hand he stroked her raven black hair while using the other to continue to besiege Zatanna's snatch.

Eventually Zatanna climaxed; completely exhausted she fell into sweet slumber as drool dripped between her lips and her ball gag. Henry quietly untied Zatanna from her frog tie, bound her ankles together, and crept besides her wrapping his arms around her bosom. Henry then savored every moment as he cuddled her for the rest of night.

**Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire**

Zatanna woke up finding her wrist securely cuffed above her to the bed's head rails and a massive ball gag wedged into her mouth. Despite her ankles being shackled to the bed foot railings, she stretched out her legs anyways as she let out a yawn beneath her gag. Wearing only a black spandex panty, thigh high black colored nylons and her collar, Zatanna cherished how the sun's warm morning rays shined through the window bathing her virtually nude body.

It was more than a month now since she had been kidnapped and oddly enough Zatanna had now grown fond with the fact she couldn't be found. It was disturbingly weird and those who cared about her were most likely worried sick about her, but Zatanna found her experience being Henry's captive to be a bit liberating…despite the bondage she was placed in. Admittedly she was probably coming down with a case of Stockholm syndrome, but wanted to think otherwise.

Perking her head up, Zatanna could hear Henry whistling above the sound of oil crackling as he went on making breakfast. Zatanna knew her abductor was cooking for himself, but he always had breakfast prepared for her. This reminded Zatanna to ring her bell.

Hanging above her cuffed wrists was a hand bell attached to the same head rail as her restraints were. Within moments after Zatanna had rung her bell Henry strode into the room.

"Morning babe, hope you had a restful night" greeted Henry as he removed Zatanna's gag.

"Phfftt...I did sir" said Zatanna spitting excess drool as Henry took off her ball gag. She then began to tug lightly at Henry's custom handcuffs that cuffed her wrists. "So what's the agenda today for us?" she asked "Some more role-play as a couple while we run errands? More cooking lessons? Or will I be just chained up all day in bed?"

"Today's agenda is a hiking trip after breakfast" answered Henry. "As hot as it sounds I think keeping you chained up in bed is a waste of time."

"Sounds neat" said Zatanna trying to sound game. Henry was now removing one of the shackles of his custom handcuffs off one of her wrists. He then took Zatanna's hands cuffed them behind her back before proceeding to remove her ankle shackles.

"Bathroom stop?" asked Henry as he stood up Zatanna from bed and had her put on her high heel shoes.

"Um yeah…" admitted Zatanna as she brought her knees together in a flirty manner.

Henry guided Zatanna to the bathroom where he brought her before the toilet. Since Zatanna's hands were cuffed behind her, it was Henry's duty to remove Zatanna's panties. Stooping down in front of Zatanna, Henry pulled down her panties, careful to face away from Zatanna's privates.

"Thank you" smirked Zatanna as she sat down on the toilet and did her business. Henry waited outside the bathroom until Zatanna called for him once she was done. Taking Zatanna softly by the arm he then walked her over to the kitchen; he loved the way Zatanna's high heeled pumps clacked on the tiled floor of his house. Never in a million years had he thought he'd have a hot and nearly nude woman, like Zatanna walking in high heels with her hands cuffed behind her in his home.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute or two" said Henry as he sat Zatanna on a stool behind the kitchen counter.

"Mmmmhhh…smells good, watcha making for breakfast Henry?" asked Zatanna as she eyed the frying pan. "Are you continuing to practice how to slice vegetables diagonally like I showed you?"

"Eh…well sort of" answered Henry. "Here judge for yourself." He said as he helped Zatanna off the stool. She saw Henry's novice, yet improving, attempt in creating perfectly slices of eggplant and carrots on the frying pan in front of her.

"Hmmm…not bad" said Zatanna as she observed Henry's amateurish vegetable cuts on the frying pan. "It's shouldn't be too thin or too thick, as your slices won't retain the right amount of flavor" she added.

"Ah I see, I forgot" confessed Henry. He then picked up a knife off the kitchen counter and went back to cutting the remaining eggplants and carrots on a cutting board next to his cooking.

Twisting her back, Zatanna brought her hands cuffed from behind to her side took the knife tenderly from Henry's grasp. She then began to slice the remaining chunks of eggplant and carrots. "This would be so much easier if my hands weren't cuffed behind me" said Zatanna.

"I'll leave them cuffed in front of you then" said Henry. Zatanna placed the knife down and allowed Henry to re-handcuff her hands in front of her. Grinning slyly she then showed off to Henry how to diagonally cut vegetables like a pro. Henry could only smile sheepishly and went on to cook some sunny side up eggs.

Once breakfast was ready Henry then led Zatanna to the dining room and uncuffed her wrists. He then took her hands behind her and bound them with rope he had laying on a chair by the dining table. He then had Zatanna sit on the chair and took a blindfold from his pocket setting it over her eyes. This ritual was done almost every day with breakfast since her abduction a month or so ago; depending on her friskiness, he'd tie her ankles to the chair's legs and rope her torso to the chair.

Today though, he simply had her sit on the chair blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her as he fed Zatanna from his seat across the small dining table. Although Zatanna wasn't keen on eating fried vegetables for breakfast it was better than the cold cereal Henry provided her during her first week of captivity.

"How's my cooking?" inquired Henry as he took the blindfolded Zatanna by the chin and gingerly guided a fork with eggplant into her parted lips.

"Mmm…it has improved" remarked Zatanna as she smacked her lips happily. "Not bad at all."

After breakfast Henry then untied Zatanna and removed her blindfold. He told her to get dressed for the day but not to pull anything foolish. "I'd like to be more lenient and accommodating but don't try anything silly. I don't want that collar hurting you" he said as he took Zatanna by her arm and led her back into the bedroom.

After seating Zatanna on the bed, Henry pulled out some clothes for them; simple khaki cargo pants, hiking boots and a crimson sweatshirt with MIT stenciled on it for him and for Zatanna yoga shorts, a pair of women's hiking shoes and a purple sweater top.

"I forgot these" added Henry as the two were getting dressed together. Zatanna was just pulling up her yoga shorts when she watched as Henry toss a blonde wig and some large designer shades onto the bed. "Don't really want folks to recognize you out there."

"Um okay…" complied Zatanna as she picked up the wig. It was as long and full as her hair albeit blonde, strawberry blonde to be exact. As Zatanna donned the wig she watched Henry heft a large hiking pack onto his bed. Aside from the usual camping essentials, she noticed an abnormal amount of ropes and duct tape being brought along. She also noticed a ball gag and a vibrating dildo being thrown into the bag.

"I'm guessing those are for me?" inquired Zatanna nodding at the conspicuous kidnapping paraphernalia. "Is it because you still don't trust me?" She waited for an answer from Henry as she tied her blonde wig into a pony tail.

"Yes and no" shrugged Henry. "I trust you Zatanna as much as you trust me if you catch my drift. As much as I would very much like to keep you as much as you'd probably would like to get away from me."

Once they finished packing, the unlikely couple then set off, taking the hour or so drive to Nevada's Mount Charleston Wilderness state park in Henry's van. Unlike when Henry abducted her, Zatanna wasn't gagged and hogtied in the back of the van; this time around she sat next to Henry on the passenger seat. The ride was at first awkwardly quite, but eventually Henry and Zatanna began to converse around halfway through the trip.

"Um thanks for not tying me up for this trip" started Zatanna. "But are these yoga shorts I'm wearing really practical for hiking?" she inquired as she pulled at the shorts that rode high on her thighs exposing lot of leg.

"Oh yeah about that…I love a woman with awesome legs Zatanna, and you've got the best" answered Henry. "Like the grand outdoors of Nevada" continued Henry panning his hand at the scenery they were driving by "your legs are truly a sight to behold" he said in a grandiose tone causing Zatanna to giggle.

It was also not the first time Zatanna gone out with Henry, last week Henry brought her along, disguised of course, to a cuisine class while the week before that he took her out to bowling before dining at a local diner. All the while Henry had Zatanna wear different wigs to keep her disguised and halter tops or turtle necks to hide her collar. She still knew she was Henry's captive.

But in spending time together, Henry and Zatanna got to know one another better. Henry learned Zatanna possessed an irrational fear of puppets while Henry confessed to Zatanna he once wanted to work for Lexcorps and that Henry had a sense of humor…albeit dry at times.

Eventually Henry's van rolled into a gravel lot at Mount Charleston Wilderness state park. The two then dismounted, geared up and began to hike on one of the state parks long and scenic trails straddling pine tree bristling hills and mountains. As they hiked Zatanna took in the fresh air, the amiable melody of birds singing; she noticed Henry would at times let her hike ahead of him, no doubt a perverted Henry wanted to ogle at her behind…especially with the skimpy yoga shorts she wore.

Her faith in Henry was restored whenever he took the lead to assist her over climb an obstacle or to point out something that caught his eye other than just her legs and ass. They stopped to eat lunch at a cliff top overlooking the forest before moving along to complete the rest of the trail. It was now getting late into the day, and dusk was fast approaching.

"Shouldn't we head back?" asked Zatanna sounding a bit worried as she trudged alongside Henry. They were now both walking down an incline on the side of a heavily wooded mountain.

"At this point, we're too far into the trail to turn around and get back to the van before dark" answered Henry. "But don't worry; not too far ahead is a place just off the trail we can hunker down and camp for the night."

Zatanna frowned as she was skeptical, but within minutes they arrived before a small log cabin within the woods slightly hidden by foliage off the trail. The two got to the cabin just as the the sky grew dark. "We'll stay here for the night" said Henry as he shut the door and clicked on the cabin's lone indoor gas powered lantern hanging from the ceiling.

Zatanna eyed the small cabin's interior. It was no larger than a motel room and only had a wooden framed bed and a fireplace. Pretty sparse but cozy nevertheless. Placing aside her backpack, she took a seat on the thick mattress atop the wooden bed frame just as Henry began to unpack the contents of his bag next to her.

"Alright, Zatanna" began Henry. "I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to have to ready you for bed."

"I know the drill" sighed Zatanna softly as she stood up and placed her hands behind her back crossed atop each other. She then felt Henry remove her blonde wig gently, allowing her naturally raven black hair to billow out. Zatanna expected Henry to strip her, but he allowed her to keep her hiking clothes, including her hiking shoes, on.

Henry then took Zatanna's wrists and bound them behind her back and laid her on her side on the mattress to bind her ankles with more rope. Zatanna's heart began to bound as she felt the ropes bite into her wrists and ankles; it was the tightest Henry had bound her since he first kidnapped her.

"Nghh…these ropes are too tight Henry" complained Zatanna as she began to writhe in discomfort. As she did her tight purple sweater top and her yoga shorts rode up exposing more of their toned belly and her buxom thighs.

"Relax Zatanna" assured Henry. "Now stay put, I'm going out to get some wood to start a fire."

"Be careful out there" called Zatanna as Henry left the cabin shutting the thick wooden door behind him. _"Really Zee? Asking Henry to be careful out there?"_ thought Zatanna surprised at herself. She knew she had grown somewhat fond of Henry's companionship but now she was catching herself falling deeper for him, definitely a case of Stockholm syndrome. _"Why should I be worried about the welfare of a man who's taken me against my will?"_

Her heart racing faster, Zatanna began to squirm at the ropes binding her hands fast behind her and to bonds keeping her ankles lashed together. Panicking, she then began to rub the ropes of her bound wrists against the rough wooden frame of the bed. Soon she felt her ropes beginning to fray and continued to work them…

"It's been well over a month now and you've only discovered that this Mr. Henry Bogart may be the one responsible for Zatanna's disappearance?" bellowed the demonic voice throughout Steve's office. "Gahh! Better late than never I suppose."

"Well I have almost a thousand employees on the payroll here, let alone nearly a hundred working for the theatre department" responded Steve attempting to sound confident. His attempts to do so barely hid his embarrassment and nervousness.

"Anyways, Las Vegas police have yet to call of their search for Miss Zatanna; in fact the FBI and even elements of the Justice League may be involved the search by now!" snarled the voice. "Now that you know Mr. Bogart is Zatanna's abductor, look up every aspect of his life where he lives, what he drives etc…and soon we'll have Zatanna out of his clutches and in ours!"

"Yes Lord Asmodeus! Yes Lord Mammon!" stammered Steve. "As you were talking, I found an address belonging to Mr. Bogart on file here" he continued swiveling his computer screen away from him and lifting it into the air for display to his disembodied audience.

"Good. We will be sending some of our agents to that location, be sure to follow in tow. We want Zatanna ours ASAP!"

"Understood my great lords! I won't let you down!" cried Steve as he then hurried out of his office.

"Hey, I think I've found enough wood to burn for the night" said Henry as he unlocked the cabin's doors and stepped inside. "That's good especially since I think there's a storm comi- what the hell?!"

Henry dropped the branches of kindle and chopped wood he had found onto the cabin floor; to his dismay he saw Zatanna nowhere to be found inside the cozy cabin. His eye caught the only evidence of Zatanna's escape: some bits of torn rope lay on the bed, while some lengths were strung about on the floor. In the past week he had a change of heart thanks to his time spent with Zatanna.

Henry's hear sank. He was hoping to spend one last night with Zatanna before releasing her and turning himself in.

"Dammit!" bellowed Henry as he slammed his fist against the door. "Fuck! What the fuck are you doing Zatanna! I swear was going to let you go and you've decided of all times to run off?! Fucking dammit!"

Henry then grabbed a flashlight and his back pack, and bolted out of the cabin just as a thunder clap sounded while the first drops of rain, seldom seen in Nevada, began to fall cascade from the stormy night sky…

_"Shit! You've picked a hell of a time to escape Zee!"_ thought Zatanna as she jogged as fast as she could through the trail. Her hands were still bound behind her and coupled with the fact it was dark made her current run for freedom treacherously dangerous.

The rain began to pour, drenching Zatanna's tight sweater top and yoga shorts causing her to slow her pace down a bit. She was glad though Henry had left her hiking shoes on. She continued to jog on through the dark trail as the deluge continued.

Zatanna was finding it more and more difficult to navigate with her hands bound behind her; she should've not panicked and finished off freeing herself back at the cabin. Maybe she should've not bothered escape from the cabin she thought. Either option was now long gone and now Zatanna found soaking wet with her hands bound behind her struggling to traverse through a dark forest trail during a now raging rain storm.

As she used the flashes of lightning to help her navigate the trail, Zatanna spotted a jagged tree stump she thought she can utilize to cut her hands free of the ropes binding them behind her. Stopping by the pointy stump she turned her back beside it and began to rub her already frayed bonds against its rough surface. For several minutes she rubbed vigorously; suddenly against the sound of heavy rain fall she thought she heard Henry calling out her name.

Finally her ropes snapped free and Zatanna bolted into a full sprint, leaping over fallen logs and surmounting boulders with the nimbleness of a gymnast. Zatanna was glad her athletic fitness was proving vital as she doubted henry would be able to catch up with her. She continued running as fast as she could until she finally could see the outlines of the gravel parking lot lit by what seemed like approaching head lights.

"Help! Help me please!" screamed Zatanna as she came out onto the gravel lot waving her hands in the air. She was gladded to see the lights were coming from Nevada State Police SUV. She continued to wave her hands and flag down the vehicle. Against the intense glare of the police vehicles lights and the rain, Zatanna saw a figure step out of the vehicle holding a flash light and what appeared to be a pistol at her.

"Hold it! Identify yourself ma'am!" ordered the figure.

Under more normal circumstances Zatanna would've been annoyed at the fact the officer did not clearly see she was a damsel clearly in distress but she was too tired and delirious to care. "I'm Zatanna you know that lady magician who's been missing? I've just escaped the guy who kidnapped me and-huggkkk!"

It happened fast, almost as soon as she felt the dart strike her jugular, Zatanna became extremely woozy. As she knelt onto the muddy ground her vision blurred and the world around her faded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"I might say that Mr. Bogart is quite the handy man" sneered Steve. "That collar around you neck sure is convenient!"

"Ughhh…what?" groaned Zatanna. As she regained consciousness, she found herself in the back of an SUV lying in a fetal position still in the hiking attire Henry provided her. Zatanna's hands were bound behind her and ankles lashed together with duct tape. Still soaking wet from her escape through the storm, Zatanna writhed angrily once she saw Steve with a big smile on his face.

"What hell is this Steve?!" screamed Zatanna.

"Nice wig by the way Zee" teased Steve as he grabbed at Zatanna's blonde wig and yanked it off. "Still, I have to say you look better in with your natural brunette hair."

"Ughh! Untie me now you son of a bitch!" snarled Zatanna.

"Nope. Not a chance. I've been looking for you ever since you've gone missing. A lot of folks were worried sick about you, including myself."

"Go to hell Steve!" cried Zatanna. She began rigorously grappling with her bonds.

"Oh I will, but before I do I'll enjoy an ever more luxurious life here before attaining a kingdom of my own when I do actually go to hell haha!"

"You have no idea what forces you're dealing with Steve" warned Zatanna as she continued rolling around trying to rid her rope bonds. "You're just damning your soul for whatever fiend from hell that's playing you for an idiot!"

"I don't know about that Zee" replied Steve. "I mean they really want to get you pretty badly. Whatever you did, it sure as hell made them pretty sore in the ass haha!"

_"So Steve's made some pact with someone from Hell who wants to get back at me? Can it get any worse?!"_ thought Zatanna worryingly.

"Anyways just relax and enjoy the ride" continued Henry. "You'll soon be reunited with some old friends just dying for a little payback!" He then revealed an unmarked spray can and leveled it at Zatanna who in turn attempted to pull her head away.

"Hey! What are y-ughhhhhhhh!" moaned Zatanna as Steve sprayed the sleeping agent into her face. Inadvertently inhaling the gas, Zatanna coughed before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Fucking hell! Where is it!" bellowed Henry as he rummaged through his duffel bag he had left in the back of his van. He was still at the park's gravel parking lot and the rain drops from torrential rain rattled relentlessly on the van's roof. Soaking wet from his run in the woods under the down pour, Henry cursed himself for not keeping the personal tracker on his person.

He hoped Zatanna's collar was still secured on her as it also contained a GPS transmitter on it. In the event she did escape Henry could track her down. It would've been helpful if he actually carried it on him instead of deciding to leave it stowed away. Henry blamed his carelessness on how fond and trustful he became with Zatanna.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Henry as he got a hold of his personal tracker. Essentially a GPS device with a touch screen, Henry scrolled through the screen of the personal tracker scanning the map of lower Nevada for Zatanna's signature. Sure enough he found her and to his dismay she was already half way back to Vegas.

Scrambling onto his van's driver seat, Henry sped off. He wondered who or what picked up Zatanna. If it was a good Samaritan or even a passing by police patrol, he knew his chances of coming out clean with Zatanna about letting her go were null. Either way Henry wanted to see if Zatanna was alright. _"Odds are she's probably in good hands now"_ thought Henry dejectedly.

"UUMmmppppphhhhhfff!" screamed Zatanna from beneath her ball gag. Dressed back in her sexy tuxedo and fishnets stage costume, Zatanna awoke to find herself bound in a tight spread eagle atop a makeshift altar. She felt Henry's collar still strapped around her neck. As she thrashed, the heavy chain manacles securing her to the altar clanked nosily echoing in the abandoned hangar where Steve had brought her to.

Though the storm died, it was dark when they first pulled into the hangar and Zatanna wasn't sure if they were somewhere outside the Vegas city limits or in some random derelict airfield in the middle of nowhere. Either way, she was now chained and gagged on an altar most likely to be presented as a sacrifice to whoever wanted to exact vengeance on her.

As Zatanna writhed against her chains and wailed beneath her ball gag, she wondered what denizen from Hell wanted her so badly. She had dealt with numerous baddies from the infernal netherworld that she was at a lost for figuring who was currently pulling Steve's strings. As if on cue she got her answer.

"Lord Mammon and Lord Asmodeus would be most pleased to see you" announced Steve entering through a pair of metal doors. An entourage of around half a dozen men in dark suits followed behind him. Steve strode next to the altar, panning his head back and forth he marveled at the sexily clad Zatanna ball gagged and chained spread-eagle before him. "Very pleased" he added as he began to rub his hand on Zatanna's fishnet clad thighs.

"Mmmpphhff?!" exclaimed Zatanna. _"Mammon?! I've dealt with him before in Vegas; thought the Lord of Greed and I were on fine terms last time I dealt with him…who am I kidding, he's a demon!"_ Even still what perturbed Zatanna was not her former nemesis but the other demon lord Asmodeus. _"Asmodeus…demon lord of lust; he must be the one after me from this demon partnership!"_ deduced Zatanna with a shiver.

"Before our ceremony begins," said Steve, "I'd like to thank you Zee, for being an amazing cock tease and helping my casino prosper. But I'd like to thank you for providing me the biggest payoff yet!"

"_Dumbass, you're going to get us both damned into hell!"_ thought Zatanna.

"With your sacrifice I'll be rich in this life and the next!" proclaimed Steve. "It's too bad, as offering you up as a sacrifice is a waste of hot pussy…and fine legs."

"Ummmmppphhhhfff!" squealed Zatanna as she main a vain attempt to grab Steve but her manacles easily retrained her reach. She was agitated, breathing heavily drool seeped from her parted lips.

"I wanted you to be in your best" went on Steve as he continued groping Zatanna's legs and crotch. "It was a good thing wardrobe has several extra outfits of your stage costume in hand and trust me when I had you dressed up it was done professionally."

Zatanna frowned at Steve and bit her ball gag as he was now using both hands to grope away at her, one sliding up and down her legs and the other massaging her breasts. He laughed as Zatanna pulled in vain against the heavy chains keeping her manacled to the altar.

"Relax Zatanna, it'll be over soon" assured Steve slyly. "In moments our demon lord guests would arrive to make you the star sex slave of Hell!"

"Sir, it's almost midnight. The ceremony must begin" informed one of Steve's men.

"Alright, make the preparations" ordered Steve.

At that, Zatanna watched as Steve's henchmen dim the flood lights and ignite candles and incense. The hangar became bathed in a crimson light. Arching her head up, Zatanna looked down from the altar she was chained down to and saw surrounding her altar were several demonic symbols all within a giant reversed pentagram. Soon Zatanna heard Steve and his men begin to chant hellish hymns. It wouldn't be long.

"Ah the ever so enchanting Zatanna" boomed a demonic voice. The demon lords Mammon and Asmodeus emerged from a fiery portal successfully summoned into corporeal existence. Wearing sharp looking deep black colored business suits, the two lords from hell were dressed as if they were attending an important meeting.

"Greeting most exulted ones!" started Steve bowing deeply. "It is my greatest honor t-"

"Save it meat bag!" interrupted Mammon. "So what do you think" went on Mammon turning to Asmodeus. The demon of lust was fixated on the sexy lady magician chained and gagged on the altar before his eyes.

"Why she is more stunningly gorgeous in the flesh!" Asmodeus waved his clawed hand instantly dematerializing the ball gag keeping Zatanna gagged. "A goddess such as her should have a seat of the utmost honor…in my harem!"

"Ughhh! Screw off asshole! I won't be one of your play things!" cried Zatanna in defiance as Asmodeus began licking her cleavage and neck voraciously with his hideously long forked tongue. She clenched her teeth and grimaced as the gangly and perverted demon lord mounted her on the alter.

"It is this exquisite body and the slutty attire draped over it that I want!" snarled Asmodeus. "Once my collaborator Mammon extracts your soul, your physical remains would be mine!"

"And not to mention I'll be cashing in a hefty check eh?" chimed Steve.

"Silence imbecile!" barked Asmodeus as he leapt off Zatanna and lunged torwards Steve who in turn stumbled back with fright. "Lord Mammon let us proceed; I cannot bear to spend any more time amongst bumbling mortals!"

"But of course my friend!" answered Lord Mammon as he held out a clawed hand. With a fiery spark a syringe appeared in his palm. "Allow me to extract her soul now in so that you may enjoy you infernal perversions with Miss Zatanna as soon as possible."

"Nghhh! You won't get away with this!" cried Zatanna as Lord Mammon pointed the syringe at her head. Suddenly she heard a snap and felt her collar drop off from her neck.

"Your free to use your powers now Zatanna!" cried Henry peering behind a pile of crates.

Elated, Zatanna was glad to see Henry. She wasted no time in gaining control of her situation. "teg kcab!" she cried sending the demon lords and their human lackeys hurtling in the sir head over heels away from her.

"Grahhhhh!" roared Asmodeus breaking out from a pile of crushed crates as he and the others recovered back to their footing. "Quickly! Gag the witch before she speaks again!"

"eerf em!" commanded Zatanna and she was relieved to have the heavy chains keeping her shackled wink out of existence. As she then scrambled off the altar one of Steve's henchmen grabbed her from behind and clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmpphhh!" cried Zatanna as she tried to wrestle the man off her.

"Let her go punk!" yelled Henry as he swung a fire extinguisher behind the henchman striking him in the head. The force of the impact knocked the henchman out releasing his grip on Zatanna.

"Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad to see you Henry!" exclaimed Henry as she gave a finishing stomp to the henchman with one of high heeled pumps.

"Same here too!" replied Henry. "I've been meaning to let you go but you escaped before I could divulge my intentions. I'm sorry for what've done."

"Don't worry about that for now" assured Zatanna as she focused her attention on a pair of thugs who brandished their handguns at the two. "snug nrut ot srewolf! As you've probably notice I must have some major form of catnip for villains and amateur criminals alike!"

"Yeah I figured that part out" answered Henry as he fired his extinguisher at an incoming assailaint and threw the empty tank at him. He then watched as Zatanna casted a spell that magically transformed all the henchmen into bunnies.

"That's more like it" remarked Zatanna. "Now where's that bastard Steve?"

"Screw this I'm outta here!" cried Steve. In a panic he made a dash for the door but his escape path was cut off.

"You've failed us thus you pay the price" growled Mammon. With a fiery blast from his hand he vaporized Steve not before the pathetic casino owner cried out for mercy.

"Geezus! We got a major problem here!" said Henry as he saw Mammon incinerate Steve. The demon then turned his attention towards him and the real prize Zatanna. Having now shed their suits and were manifesting into their more true demonic bestial form.

"On it!" answered Zatanna. Flicking her fingers, Zatanna's top hat magically appeared in her hand. Holding her other hand palm out she the challenged the demon lords "sdrol nomed teg ni eht tah!"

In a swirling vortex of mystical energy, the two demon lords were swept up and found themselves being sucked into Zatanna's top hat.

"Will that hold them?" inquired Henry as he watch Zatanna emplace a magic seal on her hat.

"Not for long" answered Zatanna. "There almost spell I can cast to be able to send demon lords as powerful as Mammon and Asmodeus back to hell. I need something to augment my powers to cast them back into the underworld for good."

"I think I can help" replied Henry.

"Really? How about me being your prisoner?" said Zatanna half teasingly.

"Well I did say I planned to let you go but obviously I'm in trouble now and I'd like to leave off on a good note…"

"Fair enough I guess" answered Zatanna. "So what do you have in mind that may be able to assist me in vanquishing these demon lords."

"My know-how in the science of quantum physics" answered Henry. "And one other thing…"

"Okay…and what may that be?" asked Zatanna slightly hesitant. Enough Henry asked her for forgiveness now he was possibly blackmailing her with something devious in mind?

**A Perilous Climax**

With a mystical flash, Zatanna and Henry materialized into the spaciously comfy room of Mrs. Bogart's retirement home.

"Hello Mom, are you there?" called out Henry as he and Zatanna made their way through the house.

"I'm glad you didn't intend to blackmail me back there…even if you did I would've turned you into a toad" remarked Zatanna. "Anyways nice place you got your mom…"

"Yeah" answered Henry sheepishly. "Speaking of mom I think I found her" he added having heard a TV set turn off in the bedroom.

"Henry? Is that you?" called out Mrs. Bogart as she got up from her reading chair. The short and chubby woman was in her night gown ready to nod off to sleep.

"Uh hi Ma!" Henry stammered "No time to talk really we gotta-"

"Whose this gorgeous young lady do you have here?" asked Mrs. Bogart as she gazed at Zatanna decked out in her costume. "Is this your girlfriend? My heavens! She's very lovely but she dresses like a woman of ill repute!"

"MOM!" cried Henry.

"It's okay, I'm Zatanna Mrs. Bogart" smiled Zatanna as she shook Mrs. Bogart's hand gently. "I'm a friend of Henry and we're here to-."

"Oh so you're the pretty magic lady whose been shown missing on the news" exclaimed Mrs. Bogart. "Did my son rescue you? I would've never known!"

"Uh not exactly mom" confessed Henry who quickly returned to the subject at hand. "Listen mom please, I need to know where's the secret installation Pa worked at? You know the one with the particle collider?"

"Of course I know where your father used to work at…" replied Henry's mother before becoming distracted. "Heavens Henry why is your girlfriend not wearing any trousers!"

"Geez mom!" fumed Henry "She's a stage performer, you know like a Vegas showgirl?"

"It's okay Henry I'll take it from here" reassured Zatanna. "I can access your mother's mind and recall the memories regarding the location where your father worked at."

Henry hesitated. "Uh promise me you won't mind wipe my mom."

"Come on now Henry, I wouldn't do that" replied Zatanna as she gently placed her hands upon Henry's mother's forehead. "Now let's end this…laever eht krow ecalp fo s'yrneh etal rehtaf!

Henry and Zatanna magically materialized into the secret but now abandoned particle collider facility somewhere beneath the desert mountains of Nevada. The facility was closed following a supposed accident to which Henry believed an unstable wormhole was created resulting in the demise of his father and his science team. It was the only place in the world, as far as Henry knew, where he sought to help Zatanna recreate an artificial wormhole without drawing attention from the outside world.

Zatanna magically illuminated the tip of her wand while Henry switched on his flash light. The two then walked down a dark and cluttered hall. In the awkward silence all that could be heard was Zatanna's high heel's clacking and Henry's sniffling in the dusty corridor.

"This should be it. The collider itself should be here" said Henry as he pushed aside a thick door leading to a massive room.

"Hmm…this place must've seen better days" commented Zatanna observing the huge darkened chamber housing the massive particle collider. "So what now?"

"I'll have to reconfigure the set up of this installation's equipment" answered Henry. "It'll take me months with a crew and power but with you around…"

"Just tell me what you need and you got it" said Zatanna.

For the next several minutes Henry and Zatanna restored power to the once darkened facility, rebuilt and modified entire portions of the collider itself, and even rid the dust and rust of the aging facility all thanks to Zatanna's magical prowess under the direction of Henry's scientific understanding. They were soon ready for business with clean, up and running lab with a fully operational particle collider.

"Alright all we need to do is switch on that collider to full power" said Henry as he scrambled up the stairway to get behind a control console situated on a platform overlooking the particle collider below. "I'll maintain the stability of the wormhole as soon as you power up the collider itself."

"Okay" replied Zatanna. She remained down below in front of the collider; starching out her hands she then commanded the machine to life. "elcitrap redilloc no!"

At those words, the massive device whirred to life. Zatanna then removed her top hat and held it out towards the machine's center module where the subatomic particles were now colliding with each other.

"Are you ready?" cried Zatanna to Henry.

"Ah power is running at nominal levels, particle collisions occurring at peak intensity! Holy crap! I'd like to see the results of this test!" exclaimed Henry fascinated by the data he was picking up from his computer display before him.

"Henry! Are we ready?!" cried Zatanna again.

"Oh sorry yes we are! Go for it!"

Zatanna nodded then turned her attention to the collider. "nepo yawetag ot lleh!"

Though lasting only a fraction of second, Zatanna exploited the miniature black holes forming due to the subatomic particle collisions instantaneously producing a full blown a portal to the mystically superior defenses of hell. This feat that would have proved extremely difficult for her if it weren't for Henry's collider.

"Brace yourself, I'm releasing the demons so that I may cast them back to the depths of Gehenna!" cried Zatanna above the now roar of the turbulent mystical vortex of the portal in front of her. Henry nodded and cowered behind his console while Zatanna held out her top hat and commanded it to disgorge its hellish contents. "esaeler nomed sdrol!"

Lord Mammon and Lord Asmodeus stumbled out of the hat; based on their enraged appearance they were not pleased having been stowed away in the sorceress's top hat.

"You meddling cunt of a sorceress! You'll pay for that!" roared Mammon.

"Yes! With her soul for you Lord Mammon and her body for me!" howled Asmodeus as the two demon lords went for Zatanna.

"teg ka- Ughhhh!" cried Zatanna midway thru her incantation to send the demons spiraling back into the portal. Her spell was interrupted when Asmodeus grotesque and terrifying elongate penis bursted out and now wrapped itself tight around Zatanna's torso pinning her arms to her sides. Zatanna yelped in pain as Asmodeus monstrous member tightened around her.

"Ha! Allow me to silence that wicked tongue of yours before I squeeze the life out of you slut!" snarled Lord Asmodeus as his hideously long forked tongue stretched out to wrap itself around Zatanna's head, gagging her mouth in the process.

"Mmmmppphhfff!" cried Zatanna beneath the unorthodox gag. She wanted to puke as she could taste the rancid and slimy tounge of the demon lord of Lust scouring across her mouth. She looked up hoping Henry could help in anyway, some sort of distraction could be of use right now.

"Hah, I see your using your kinky fiendish attributes to good use Lord Asmodeus" chuckled Lord Mammon. "I suppose we can make use of this portal as it evidently by the looks of it leads back to the Inferno and complete our plan for Miss Zatanna."

Asmodeus nodded gleefully and he turned to join Lord Mammon. They strode toward the portal with Zatanna suspended and bound by Asmodeus tentacle like cock. By now Asmodeus slithering tongue gagging Zatanna was drooping with slimy drool that cascaded over Zatanna's bountiful breasts which were pushed up high thanks to the Asmodeus's penis wrapped so tight around her. Zatanna tried to kick at her demon captors with her fishnet clad long legs to no avail.

"Save your feistiness for when you become the crowning jewel of my harem Miss Zatanna where no one would save you from my eternal perversions!" snarled Asmodeus through his warped tongue.

"Sorry to burst your bubble" announced Henry revealing himself "but Zatanna's my girl and with that portal's stability is about to collapse I'll make sure she stays here while you guys get lost!"

Without wasting another second Henry hefted his entrophy gun, one of the devices he requested Zatanna to magically create while they were bringing the facility back online minutes ago. Having always wanted such a weapon, Henry now marveled at his chance to use the power of quantum science against supernatural creatures who were about to scurry off with the woman of his dreams.

"Patheitc mortal you have no- HRUUUUAGghhhhhhhh!" howled Mammon as the etrophy cannon disassembled his atoms. Asmodeus's eyes wideded in panic while his fiendish grip on Zatanna loosened. Seeing her opportunity, Zatanna wriggled out of Asmodeus grasp and used a free arm to tug away the demon's tongue gagging her.

"teg yawa!" she cried sending Asmodues crashing into the wall across the room. At the same time a flaming silhouette appeared as Lord Mammon returned back into corporeal form.

"Zatanna we got trouble! Look out!" called Henry as he struggled to fire his entropy cannon only to be swatted away by a clawed hand by Lord Mammon. The last thing he saw before being knocked out was the two demons lunging towards Zatanna…

"Hey wake up Henry! It's over!" cooed Zatanna.

Henry wokeup dazed still clutching his entropy cannon by his side. He welcomed the gorgeous sight of Zatanna knelt next to him looking down and met her gaze with his.

"So where exactly in hell did you send them to?" asked Henry as Zatanna helped him back onto his feet. "I sure hope it's a place they'd never be able to make it out of."

"Oh no place can prevent them from coming back…more like who in hell wouldn't let them" Zatanna said slyly.

"I don't want to know" replied Henry. "Anyways let's get out of here."

Having finally defeated the demon lords Zatanna and Henry made their away to the surface. As they exited the bunker doors leading to an empty airfield airfield the two could hear sirens in the distance.

"Ha Mom must've gave a tip off to the authorities…I guess this is when I give myself up then huh?" said Henry sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" asked Zatanna. Then it hit her. "Oh…"

"Tell them everything, how I was responsible for kidnapping you, the stuff I did to you, hell I almost raped you!" said Henry. They were now on the tarmac and they saw a multitude of SUVs and police cars with sirens blaring coming in fast.

"It'll be hard for me to forgive you, but I am reassured by what you're doing…I really am" said Zatanna. "The fact you did help me save my soul and body, as well as perhaps the entire city of Las Vegas gives me hope in you Henry."

"Thanks Zee" replied Henry as he and Zatanna began to walk towards the law enforcement vehicles now screeching to a halt right in front of them. "I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

"You just did tonight" answered Zatanna as she watched Henry hand himself over to several officers who scrambled out of their vehicles guns drawn. They tackled Henry onto the ground as one officer took Zatanna aside. She felt sad to see Henry go but knew he was doing the right thing.

"Are you okay Miss Zatanna? We have a medic if you're-"

"No need" interrupted Zatanna gently pushing aside the officer. "I'm going home; just call me when you want to reach me." She then uttered a spell to take her home and vanished in a magical puff of smoke.

Hell, Ninth Circle: Lair of Lucifer

"Lord Lucifer you must understand!" howled Asmodeus. "It was all Mammon's scheme!"

"Hah! Please, we were all in this together" chuckled Mammon.

"Tsk tsk…you both dishonored yourselves and the legions of Hell" bellowed Lucifer. At the bottom most level of hell, the Devil himself, half encased in a massive frozen lake, continued to berate his demon lieutenants Asmodeus and Mammon.

"But the sorceress had help from a scientist my lord!" begged Asmodeus. "Please do not isolate me from my harem! I cannot last a day without any of my infernal fetishes!"

"Count me in as well your highness" added Mammon. "It'd be hard to track stocks much less run my casinos being stuck here…"

"Silence! Both of you! Enough I'm imprisoned here for eternity with nothing to do but try to keep my ass warm and influence people to becoming my minions while you two enjoy yourselves?!"

"Please mercy Lord Luci-"

"What enrages me above all is that you two demon lords were defeated by a bumbling geek of a scientist and a slutty sorceress in a top hat and fishnets?! Truly pathetic…"

"Mercy please!"

"No! You two must be punished and make amends to reclaim your statuses her in the kingdom of hell. It may take many millennia but with enough prodding you will make amends!"

And With that Lucifer casted Mammon and Asmodeus to a fate so horrid even the least squeamish denizen of hell wouldn't want to even imagine.

**Epilogue:**

High Desert State Prison, Nevada

"Are you sure you want to do this, after all he's subjected you to?" asked Zach as he shifted to a lower gear slowing the Camaro as they approached one Nevada's foreboding state prisons.

Zatanna sensed the ire coming from her little cousin. An aspiring magician himself, Zach was just in the prime of his life, but he lacked the life altering experiences his older cousin Zatanna had come to grapple with.

"Yes, I have to Zach" replied Zatanna. "I've made past mistakes in my life I cannot truly forgive myself for. But I have been given forgiveness to which I forever grateful for. I believe Henry deserves that same chance. He did save me from a seriously damning fate."

Zach shook his head still refusing to accept the fact his cousin wanted to visit that lowlife Henry and forgive him for his crime of kidnapping Zatanna. The things he heard during Zatanna's testimonial disgusted him. Sure Henry did help Zatanna escape and defeat a more ominous threat but he still took Zatanna captive against her will.

Zach parked the Camaro at the lot outside the prison's main perimeter fence. Zatanna told Zach to wait for her in the car. She had only brought her cousin, who also possessed the same magical abilities as Zatanna, just in case things went wrong inside the prison. Not like it was going to happen, but better safe than sorry.

Zatanna was then escorted by guards into the prison. She was glad she opted to wear a conservative blouse and slacks, she did attract one or two unwanted catcalls by some inmates working on the grounds as she made her way, escorted of course, to the visitor receiving area.

After a security check at visitor hall's entrance, Zatanna signed in and waited in line with other visitors inside the cold building for a good hour. When it was her turn the guard called her in and pointed out the table where she would meet Henry.

"Hey there!" smiled Henry as Zatanna approached the table he was seated at. "No fishnets? I'm very disappointed!" he teased.

Zatanna blushed. She used a hand to sway aside a stray bang of hair as she sat down smiling at Henry. He was dressed in high visibility orange overalls and had a tray of salad.

"Don't push your luck buddy" joked Zatanna. "I did try to dress to impress…but you know prison regulations."

"How are you holding up?" inquired Henry.

"We'll I was about to ask you the same but since you asked first I'm doing fine…just wanted to get something off my chest."

"I don't think you can unbutton that pretty blouse of yours here Miss Zatanna" whispered Henry jokingly.

Zatanna giggled as she had grown rather fond of Henry's dirty witticisms and the cheesy manner he delivered them. As much as he was more than happy to see Zatanna, Henry was probably suffering in prison due to his conviction for kidnapping her. Henry had a twenty year sentence on him and Zatanna thought the man could use something to boost his morale and reward him for accepting his crime.

As they talked and caught up, Zatanna waited for the right moment.

"Henry, as much as I know it was wrong for you to take me against my will and hold me as your prisoner for so long…I wanted to let you know I forgive you.

"Why thank you Zatanna, that meant a lot but please, I don't deserve such leniency. I'm not fit to even beg you for forgiveness." The jolly attitude Henry had been displaying disappeared behind a cloak of shame and sadness.

"No, you earned it as well as deserve it" said Zatanna. "At least to me." She was now gently stroking Henry's hand.

"Well thank you Zee" stammered Henry.

Zatanna glanced at the clock hanging from against the wall at the far end of the visitor's hall. Her time with Henry was almost up.

"Before I go I want you to have this" said Zatanna as she reached for Henry.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let me hold your head in my hands…you'll find out later."

"Your'e not gonna mind wipe me? Are you?"

"Off course not! In fact your'e gonna love this…trust me."

Henry leaned forward to Zatanna; both she and him had their elbows on the table and had their faces close to each other as though they were about to share a kiss. Zatanna knew she had to make this quick.

She cradled Henry's head in her hands and massaged his bald head before bringing her hands to clasp his temples where his receding hairline began. She then closed her eyes and uttered a spell.

"teews smaerd rof yrenh reverof" she cooed into Henry's ears.

Henry gasped and opened his eyes and rubbed his head. Zatanna sat back and glanced at a guard who was looking suspiciously at her.

"Looks like I gotta go now" whispered Zatanna at Henry who was still rubbing his head.

"What've you done to me Zee?" he asked worryingly.

"Don't worry honey" reassured Zatanna I've given you something you're sure to enjoy. Think of it as a gift."

Holding Henry's hand she then stood up followed quickly by Henry. The two embraced and, to the convict's surprise, Zatanna kissed Henry, locking her lips with his.

"Oh I almost forgot, here have this" said Zatanna pulling a small envelope out of her sleeve with a mischievous look at Henry. "The spell I cast on you works even better when you lay your eyes on this before heading to sleep."

Henry took the envelope and looked up as Zatanna gave him one more kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

"So did your visit with your new creepy boyfriend go?" asked Zach leaning against the car waiting for Zatanna as she strode out of the prison's gate.

"Your still young…you'll learn" teased Zatanna feeling content as she got into the car. "Let's go. I've got a busy schedule ahead of shows to do."

That night in his cell, Henry discreetly opened the envelope that he had stashed hidden from the guards. Upon opening it, he was overjoyed to see pin up photos of Zatanna dressed in her sexy tuxedo costume complete with her long lovely legs clad in fishnets. As he fell asleep he dreamt of Zatanna, garbed in her sexy costume subjected to all sorts of perilous bondage situations and where he would find himself either capturing her or rescuing her.

As Henry dreamt of Zatanna in life like dreams, he realized this "escape" from his reality on a nightly basis was something he could get used to…and that kidnapping Zatanna was worth it.


End file.
